The Kinjutsu
by Little Japanime Girl
Summary: After seeing Sasuke's end, Sakura decides to change the past in hopes of making things better for everyone, especially Sasuke. To her dismay, her jutsu turns the world upside down. Was it worth it? GaaSaku or Sasusaku, or both. Rating subject to change. CURRENTLY REVISING ALL CHAPTERS, PLEASE RE-READ.
1. I finally found you but not how I wanted

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_By Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters._

A/N: This is an edit from the original posting. I will be reviewing and editing all chapters posted (up until 8) before I post new ones. If you've read this before, then I hope these tweaks will make reading and following through easier. And, if you are new to this story, then welcome! Please enjoy and feel free to review

P.S. The timeline to the original manga is stopped after 355 because I'm creating alternate realities. I might not take on much of the chapters but it's just to give you a heads up

* * *

_I finally found you, but not the way I wanted to._

* * *

"Alright team, stay light on your feet, we're almost there," Shikamaru lazily drawled out despite the overbearing feeling of impatience to get home.

"He's right. We don't know for sure who's trailing us back home," Sakura uneasily said to the others behind her.

Shikamaru was on the lead traveling from tree branch to tree branch. Next to him was Sakura, who was helping support an injured Sai by having his arm draped around her shoulders. Behind her were Neji and Naruto; both injured and exhausted as well.

Neji scoffed at her uneasiness and calmly said, "Sakura, we took care of our enemies. If there were any survivors trailing us now I would pick it up on my Byakugan even if you are not able to sense whether there is any other chakra around or not."

Sakura reddened at the implied insult. What he said was rude but truthful as well so she chose not to reply. Ever faithful, however, Naruto interjected and defended his best friend.

"Give her a break. She's tired from healing us the whole way on the trip and she landed a few good hits on the last fight too. Sakura's just being as cautious as Shikamaru here."

Sai smirked, "Isn't 'cautious' too big a word for you?"

Just as Naruto was about to reply, Sakura suddenly stopped and looked alarmed; "Guys, stop."

Shikamaru obeyed and eyed her carefully, "What is it?"

Neji and Naruto halted on the same branch and Naruto spoke up, "Is something wrong?"

Sai looked at Sakura and then Naruto. He was surprised to see that Naruto didn't catch what he and Sakura just did.

"Are you serious, dickless?"

Naruto immediately reacted, "What did you just call me?!"

"Naruto, relax. Let Sakura explain herself," Neji cooly suggested with folded arms.

Sakura merely motioned for them to follow her and she jumped down to the ground and walked around the giant oak tree she was previously perched on. Seeming tiny against the giant tree trunk was a man no one ever thought to find on the ground.

Neji took a step forward and whispered disbelievingly, "Uchiha?"

Sakura let go of Sai and stepped toward the body, "Neji... step back, I... have to..."

He didn't bother to disobey as his shock stiffened his limbs for the moment. Naruto instantly moved next to Sai as they watched her kneel down to check the young man's vital signs. Her eyes watered as she stared into the black pools of his still-open eyes.

She hissed out, "Did your Byakugan see this?" It was childish to refer back to his earlier jab but she needed to focus albeit briefly on someone else. The discovery before was far too painful.

Neji clenched his fist in response and Naruto took a half step toward her.

"Sakura, be careful, he's dangerous."

Sakura barely let another breath escape her best friend as she whipped around and snapped, "Itachi's **dead**!"

When she saw the shock in his eyes, her eyes softened and she quietly added, "He's no longer a threat to us... or anyone for that matter."

She turned back to Itachi and closed his eyes with shaky fingers. She forced a deep yet shaky breath to still her nerves and erratic thoughts. _If he's here and dead then-_

"Um, Sakura... do you think..."

Naruto could not finish his sentence because he had yet to get over the fact that Uchiha Itachi was actually dead. Shikamaru knelt next to Sakura and decided it was time to exercise his role of leader in this situation.

"Sakura."

She looked over at him, "Yes?"

"As a medic nin I need you to make a report on your findings here and make sure his body is taken back to Konoha."

Sakura gazed over at Itachi and nodded once. Shikamaru stood back up and faced the others.

"Sai you're too injured so I need you to stay with Sakura here. I will go straight to Konoha and have Tsunade bring ANBU out seeing that none have stumbled here yet. If Itachi's dead then there should be others in the area who are in ANBU's jurisdiction. Naruto, you will need Neji to assist you search the forest for an injured Sasuke."

Naruto puffed up and frowned, "I don't need to Neji's help to get my teammate!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes you do."

Neji faced Naruto and explained, "You need my eyes to find Sasuke seeing that he could be just about anywhere right now. It will save us time and energy so that we can capture him."

Sakura gasped, "Capture?"

Neji ignored her and continued, "Naruto we mustn't waste time."

Of course, the blond was unhappy with the idea of capturing his best friend but this also was the rare opportunity to bring him back home like he promised Sakura several years ago. With a nod they turned to leave.

Shikamaru ground out, "Wait, you two, I'm not done."

When they partially turned to look at him, Shikamaru muttered something they guessed as "morons" from under his breath but no one had the leisure to retort since it could waste precious time.

"I need to you to locate him. **That's it.** No one needs to engage in combat unless I say so or your lives are at risk. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto impatiently replied as he was already on his way.

Neji rolled his eyes and ran after him, "Naruto, you need..." Anything else couldn't be heard because the duo disappeared. Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette, placed it in his mouth, and lit it before facing the remaining two.

"I'm sure I don't need to stress how careful you two need to be. ANBU's recovery nin should be here soon to take Itachi's body, but don't forget that others might come before then. I can't imagine who's not willing to get their hands on Itachi's corpse right now."

Sai looked bored but Shikamaru knew him enough to know that he was listening. Sakura sighed and then nodded. He eyed her wearily as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"What?"

He let the smoke trail out as he spoke while holding the cigarette by the corner of his mouth, "Sakura, don't do what you want to right now. Your role is important."

Sakura frowned. "I'm not like that anymore."

Nara took another drag before calmly replying, "Ok. When ANBU arrives, it's straight to Tsunade's. Got it?"

The duo nodded and that was all Shikamaru needed to disappear leaving falling leaves in his place. Sakura released a shaky sigh and looked at Itachi's body.

"…So he finally avenged his clan."

"Hey, Ugly."

Sakura blinked and looked at Sai, "Hm?"

He glanced behind her for a brief moment and then looked straight at her, "It's time."

"Mm?"

Confused, she turned around to see what he had glanced to and there were three ANBU standing there. They didn't speak but Sakura knew that they were waiting for her to move. She stood up and they did not hesitate to grab his body and disappear in a puff of smoke with his body.

"That was fast..."

Sai stood up, ignoring her comment and leaned against the tree, supporting his weight. He knew her long enough to understand her inner turmoil on not being in the team to find Sasuke. Again.

"There's not much time. We have to hurry."

He pushed himself off the tree and stared at her in the eye again. It was somewhat unnerving to Sakura how incredibly direct his body language was sometimes. She waited for him to elaborate.

"Not only ugly, but slow too?"

Just as she pulled her arm to punch him he sweat-dropped and quickly clarified with a fake smile, "We're finding Sasuke!"

Sakura froze in place, "Sai..."

She honestly did not know what else to say.

"Shut up and let's go, Ugly."

Now she had a lot of things to say.

He grabbed her elbow and dragged her as he ran off in a different direction from Naruto's before she had a chance to reply. Her frustration lasted a couple of seconds and then she was left at another loss.

"Sai... Thanks."

He didn't look back at her stunned face and just kept his cool face. It took her but two seconds to notice his perfectly good running legs.

"Wait a minute! You weren't hurt that much then! Why'd you let me help you then?"

He turned to her with his famous fake smile and said, "I lied."

She scoffed, "Apparently."

He turned his attention back to the path ahead of them and added offhandedly, "... Shouldn't medic nin know when their patient is bluffing?"

Sakura frowned and said, "What did you say?!"

As an afterthought he quietly said, "I guess you didn't mind us clinging on to each other then."

Flush-faced for his implication, she yanked her hand free and loudly asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sai slowed his pace looking back at her confused and asked, "Was it supposed to mean something?"

Sakura looked at his confused expression long enough to find that it wasn't a fake one. With a heavy sigh she mentally reminded herself on some things of social interactions Sai had yet to fully understand.

"It's alright, Sai. I was just worried about my friend. That's why I didn't think much about your bluff at the time."

Sai immediately stopped and Sakura stopped as well, confused as to why he halted. He looked at her with no expression on his face and Sakura wondered if following him at all was a good idea. After a couple seconds he gave her a true soft smile.

"Thank you."

And with that he ran off again. Sakura, baffled, started following him again and quickly realized that it was the first time she directly called him her friend and one that she admittedly cared about. She softly smiled and allowed herself to drift off to wonder about fights Sasuke and Sai might have once he would be back in Konoha with them. If he wasn't imprisoned of course.

_Or maybe they won__'__t fight at all? Both are pretty closed with emotions._

Sakura suddenly collided with Sai's back and fell on her bottom.

"What the hell, Sai?!"

She looked up at his stiff back wondered what made him stop. His body blocked her view so she leaned over to the side to look passed him and her eyes widened.

"...Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was lying on his stomach by the river. Blood flowed into the river and the kunoichi couldn't help but wonder how he wasn't found yet with such an obvious trail. Sai reacted before she did and he knelt by Sasuke, checking his pulse.

"He's barely alive."

Sai turned him over onto his back and was able to see the fatal wound he received.

"It's a puncture through his left lung..."

Sakura quickly and wordlessly scrambled over to the two. Sasuke's brows narrowed indicating pain but he wasn't making any noise. She opened his top further to see the wound better and started to flow chakra from her hands into the area . Sai felt something tug at his insides seeing her try something that will only produce false hope.

"Don't bother."

"Shut up!"

Her tears were already blurring her sight and her sobs started to grow in volume as she already knew the outcome.

"Sa...?"

"Shh not now, Sasuke. I'm trying to save your life. Sai, hold his head up more."

Sai propped his head up a little and held him as Sakura performed emergency surgery. Sasuke's far away eyes were coming in and out of focus as he stared at his old comrade.

Sai looked into Sasuke's face and softly reminded Sakura, "Even if you heal him quickly... I don't think your plan will be successful."

"I know that already, dammit! But this just can't end like this. Not for him. He had... plans."

She stopped the chakra flow and wiped her eyes before looking into Sasuke's hazy ones. With a deep sigh, Sakura came to a decision.

"There's only one thing I can do for him right now."

She placed her hands over his abdomen and let some more chakra flow as she controlled her cries as best as she could. Sai watched her and understood her completely as he too lost someone he loved a long time ago. Sakura finished her work and looked at Sasuke's relaxed face.

"At least there is no more pain for him to feel."

Sai nodded once and looked back to the famous Uchiha whom he was often compared to.

_Will they be like this when __**I**__ die?_

Sasuke didn't move his body or head, just his eyes as he finally focused on Sakura.

"Sa..." he coughed up some blood and Sai pulled him upright a little over his lap.

Sasuke tried again in a breath, "Sakura..."

She leaned in closer to hear his weak voice over the river's sound. Sai leaned in a little as well, curious as to what this dying man had to say.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Maybe if I didn't waste time–"

"Sakura."

Said woman looked up at Sai's understanding yet uncomfortable face. He rarely called her by her name and this time it sure caught her attention.

"He's trying to talk. Just listen."

She nodded and caressed Sasuke's cheek, "Go ahead, Sasuke."

Sakura wiped the blood from his bluing lips with her thumb and he tried speaking again.

"I..." his expression changed to a pained one even though he wasn't feeling when he forced out the next word, "f... failed..."

Sakura furrowed her brows, _Failed what?_

"No, Sasuke, you got what you wanted, " she lowered her voice and whispered the last part, "you killed your brother."

Sai shifted a little from hearing such words and Sasuke turned his eyes to him as if noticing him there for the first time. It was strange for the two looking at each other because it was like looking into each other's mirror. Sai showed some discomfort and Sasuke suddenly looked regretful and panicked from seeing Sai's face; as if seeing his reflection and the reminder of what he failed in. Sakura tried to have Sasuke's attention directed to her in hopes that maybe he would calm down.

"Sasuke-kun, look at me. Look at me!"

His black orbs started to mist over as he kept staring at Sai and they softened into a sorrowful look. Sai's eyes widened a fraction but the rest of his face remained calm.

"My...my..."

Sakura started crying as she realized his death was upon them.

A tear slid down his cheek as he whispered his last word, "...broth...er."

His eyes remained open with the few gathered tears rolling down his cheeks, but there was no more breath. Sakura understood his regret and she sobbed on Sasuke's shoulder for his own loss. Sai felt a knot in his throat and decided to focus on the river's rushing water and block out his companion's sobs.

* * *

Rained poured hard on the lone pair standing in front of the KIA monument. It had been three days since Sasuke's death.

_Naruto had stumbled onto the emotional Sakura and solemn Sai by following Sasuke's trail in the river. No words were spoken as Neji watched Naruto drop to his knees next to Sakura and drape his arms around her as he tried comforting her and __cried in __anguish himself. Sai had sat looking at the dead man in his arms with his heart heavy for his friends and Sasuke's regret. Neji had to turn away because watching–much less listening–was far too much to bear._

There was no ceremony for the last Uchihas' death earlier that day. Just a private group consisting of the Godaime, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hinata (for Naruto's sake). They all held a moment of silence as the survivors of the original team 7 placed his coffin in the Uchiha family crypt and then proceeded to follow Sasuke's 'family' out of the Uchiha's grounds. Tsunade locked the gates of the Uchiha estate as soon as everyone exited out of respect to the dead clan.

Though both Sakura and Naruto knew that what they did was something Sasuke would have approved of–since he did not want fame, just revenge for the massacre, his name missing on the KIA rock would not have mattered–they couldn't help but feel cheated.

Night befell the duo and so did the icy rain. Everyone else had long been gone and the two just stood there the whole time in heavy silence with occasional tears mixing with the rain.

"I hate this... I hate all of it."

The first words which Naruto spoke in the entire day struck Sakura harder than she thought it would. She couldn't somehow shake the feeling of responsibility off of her. Naruto's fists clenched tightly and his knuckles turned white as he bared his teeth. Sakura looked at him to her left and bit her trembling bottom lip.

With a low growl, he suddenly ground out, "Goddamn that revenge of his and his fucking brother's sick, twisted ways."

His words were so full of hatred and pain that Sakura wanted to disappear for one second and pretend none of this had happened. The best she could do to satisfy that need was to shut her eyes and lower her head.

Naruto squeezed his fists tight enough that some knuckles popped and he screamed out, "That **bastard** would be alive today if he knew...!"

He choked and couldn't finish his statement. Sakura knew more or less what he was trying to say and gently placed her left hand on his back. Naruto sniffled and whispered both miserably and angry.

"...If he truly knew how much.. We loved him and... would do anything to help him."

Sakura finally looked at his tear-struck and reddened face; he couldn't bear to look at her. "Naruto..."

He suddenly turned to her and embraced her so tightly her body hurt. She didn't complain because she returned his embrace just as fervently. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced out words he was tired of repeating after so many years.

"**We** were his family... dammit."

Sakura stroked his hair and whispered soothing words to try and dilute his pain even if just a little. Sakura's interior, however was completely different.

_Sasuke did not have to end like this. If only I was strong enough sooner... If only I would've killed Itachi myself. Or at least stalled Sasuke enough so that Naruto and I could helped. If only I didn't let him leave for Orochimaru that night... If only I had the chance... to make things better._

In the shadows where three figures quietly observed unnoticed.

"Why are they so angry when they should be sad?"

Yamato turned away from the pair and faced the inquisitor, "Grievance comes in many forms, Sai. You should know that."

"Not just that..."

Both men looked at the solemn Kakashi perched on a tree, watching the moon above.

Sai glanced at his teammates and turned to Kakashi, "What else?"

"They might have some regrets and grudges."

He then jumped off the tree and started walking away quietly saying, "I just hope that they don't let it get to their heads..."

"I think I...pity him..."

Yamato turned to a suddenly sad Sai, "Who?"

"He tried to be a worthy son. Just that. All it got... was disgrace as a missing nin of Konoha ninja and a dishonorable death without even... a simple... mention on that KIA stone."

Yamato suddenly felt pity as well, "..."

Kakashi somberly spoke up, "In years to come, the only people to remember his name and cause are... his only living family who are standing before us tonight."

_It's okay if they don't know…I will remember… _Sai pressed his palms together and silently prayed for the tragedy of Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: This edit didn't change too much though the ending was slightly changed. I loved Itachi's role in the manga and I wanted to maintain that in this chapter. If you're up to speed on the books then you know the sacrifices made… Anywho, why am I bringing it up herein this chapter? Both Itachi and Sai were ROOT members. Sai was recruited very young so it was definitely possible they met. But more importantly, we all know that Sai was Danzou's right hand so how could he not know about the Uchiha's plans and the story behind the massacre?


	2. Out of my comfort to comfort you

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_By Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters._

A/N: This chapter has been edited on 7.14.13 I have changed quite a bit of details here. Please re-read if this is not your first time around.

(Original) A/N: Aw just one review last time! ;-; So this chapter is dedicated to that one person who did review: **Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke**! XD nice handle. Original I must say. Haha I like it even though I like Sakura with Sasuke. Please, enjoy!

* * *

_I've come out of my comfort to comfort you._

Eight days had passed since Sasuke's 'ceremony' and neither Sakura nor Naruto were seen in the streets of Konoha. Other than that, things remained normal for the rest of its inhabitants. The afternoon sun permeated Tsunade's window and warmed her back as she sat hunched over at her desk.

Tsunade sensed a visitor and looked up from her stack of paperwork in shock; before her stood the Kazekage and with no escort, much less even a notice of his arrival. He had stopped wearing his sand-filled gourd many years ago and it was no secret so the older woman was curious to find that he carried something on his back today. Whatever it was was smaller than his old gourd and it's leather strap draped over one shoulder, across his torso, and tucked back in at the side of his waist.

"Kazekage?"

His impassive face did not change except for the very minute plead in his eyes, "Gaara. If you please, Hokage."

Tsunade smirked and stood up, "You're too soft, kid. You know we have to keep appearances for others."

Gaara would have chuckled if he felt comfortable enough to do so, but he opted for a small smirk.

"It is just your assistant, Tsunade."

Gaara noted the sake-induced blush on her nose when she giggled and sat back down, motioning him to sit as well with her hand. He looked at Shizune with slight discomfort on his features and she kindly took the hint for privacy. With embarrassment she stacked Tsunade's sake bottles on a small tray and quietly left the office shutting the door upon her exit. After watching Shizune leave, Gaara sat down and cleared his throat.

"So, what brings you here with no escorts and no notice?"

Gaara calmly replied, "I received word of what... has transpired recently."

"Oh, the Uchiha extinction."

Gaara cleared his throat and she looked away in guilt. After a moment, Gaara spoke softly, "I came to send you... my condolences. And I have come to offer my sympathies to Naruto and Ms. Haruno for their loss."

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. He just stared at her, wondering what her suspicions might be. Tsunade turned her chair to the side and crossed her arms as she stared at the shelf on the side wall. On that shelf, unbeknownst to any other soul than her own, were two very well hidden sealed documents containing death certificates among other much more higher classified parchments for the two young men she just recently discovered where far more misunderstood than anyone would ever know.

"Gaara, as much as I liked the kid, his death was something out of consequence. At least he got his revenge. So my loss... isn't that great. And I understand Naruto but... Sakura?"

Gaara shifted in his seat and felt his ears heat a little. _I knew she would find that suspicious._

She turned her seat back toward him and folded her hands on the table with a smirk, "Does Suna know you're here?"

Gaara frowned, "I am responsible, you know."

"That's not what I meant. Be happy I didn't make you elaborate on why you want to see my protege in particular."

Gaara cleared his throat in discomfort and crisply replied, "My elder brother is in charge until I return. I wish only to stay for–"

"You can stay as long as you want, kid," Tsunade chuckled as she leaned back in her chair and then softly spoke again, "Those two could use your company right now. I just don't want you to have trouble during your stay."

"How generous of you."

At this Tsunade laughed and Gaara started to feel irritated at her 'kid' remarks and how she seemed to be in a laughing mood at his obvious discomfort. Tsunade's laughter softened to small chuckles.

"Gaara, aside from my gratitude for your kind gesture, this is beneficial in our political lives as well. The geezers of both villages must be pleased by your visit here. They might say something like your act being an enforcer for our alliance or some crap like that," the blonde rolled her eyes at the mention of the elders.

A small noise was barely heard from Gaara but Tsunade knew it was his attempt to conceal his own chuckle.

"Tsunade, you are keen to such political things. Now that you know the purpose of my stay, may we continue?"

Tsunade leaned back and raised her eyebrows, "What do you need to talk about?"

"I would like to know how-"

"Are they doing?" Tsunade finished for him seeing that it was unusual for him to ask about someone openly.

His grateful nod was her answer. Tsunade sighed and opened a side drawer of her desk. She pulled out a sake bottle and placed a finger to her lips telling Gaara it was their secret. Gaara furrowed his 'brows' as he waited. She took a purposed gulp before replying.

"Those two aren't taking it very well. They worked all these years to prove their worth to bring him back and complete their family. Their loss is deep and the only other person who knows personally of their struggle is you."

"..Me?"

"Yes. You worked hard for respect and... love. Right?"

Gaara looked away and hesitated before he nodded. He knew where she was headed.

"Well, who better than you to talk to those two who did the same for Sasuke's respect and love? And, you have personal ties with them I hear."

Gaara refrained from rolling his eyes. _Like you had to mention that. Everyone knows Naruto and I have obvious bonds and that Sakura helped save my life many years ago. She also helped train our medic nin._ _I owe them my life and gratitude._

Tsunade observed him and finally noticed his package was suspiciously shaped like a large cylinder. Gaara noticed her watchful eye on his parcel and he decided to speak before she did,"This is for them to see. I feel that it will help."

"How so?"

Tsunade stood up as she sensed someone and faced her window. Gaara looked up at her and then at his item before deciding to admit its use to her.

"This helped my father with his own loss..."

"Of course... I know of its purpose."

Gaara stood up and said, "It's useful, but not for what it is intended."

Tsunade slightly turned at her waist and looked back at him, "Ah. I see. As long as you keep it safe then I will trust you."

"Certainly."

Tsunade studied him for a long moment before fully facing him, "I will have it arranged so that you have a place to stay here for as long as you wish. And I will not tell you where to find Naruto since I am sure you know where to look."

"Hn."

"Ok. Come see me before you return to Suna, whenever that is."

"I will."

Gaara slightly bowed out of respect for his senior and turned to leave. Before he could reach the door, Tsunade called his name. He stopped and half-turned to face her. She gulped more sake from the bottle that she had left on the table before warning him.

"It's kinjutsu for a reason. Remember that."

Gaara eyed his parcel for a second, _I don't see how it would be a danger._

He looked back up to her and nodded before opening the door and walking out. Tsunade watched the door he had closed on his way out for a long minute.

"I hope you know what you're doing by allowing him to carry that around those two," came a voice from her window.

Tsunade slumped onto her seat and sighed, "Kakashi, come inside. You've been at my window long enough."

She drank her sake as she heard his soft landing and quiet steps heading toward her. Kakashi stood before her desk with his usual plain expression. Tsunade knew better.

"I take it you want a nice long mission," she asked after putting the now empty bottle down. She'd need a few more before she'd be able to temporarily remove some grief from her chest.

He just stared at her over his open book which was held in front of his face.

Tsunade frowned, "Forget it."

Kakashi tucked his novel away into his pocket and sighed.

The Godaime rested her elbows on the desk and cupped the lacquered pottery with both hands and studied it as she spoke next, "Is this because of Sasuke?"

A small sigh seeped through the fabric of his mask, "Not really."

His answer was unexpected; Sasuke was his self-imposed personal responsibility many years ago. Sasuke, just like Naruto and Sakura, had become family to him even though he refused to express that fact more often. Normally she'd feel he had tried his best and that his love for team seven, Sasuke particularly, was a giant step up toward his own healing yet... Since discovering yesterday reports sealed by both Danzou and Sandaime, she began to feel guilt for the naive and hopeless decision Kakashi made for himself regarding the young man. However, the weight of the stones Danzo, the Sandaime, and Itachi had left were far to great for her to turn. The best she can do since it's discovery is to carry on, reserve it's secrets, and drink a little more until things get better.

"It's not the first time I lose a loved one," Kakashi logically pointed out hoping that Tsunade dropped the subject.

Tsunade's quick mind caught on, "Is this for the other two?"

"A small part of it is, I'll admit."

She decided to stop trying to learn his true reasons for a leave and opted to make light of the matter. Without looking, Tsunade grabbed a scroll off the pile to her side and tossed it to him. He easily caught it and she smirked, "I didn't think it would take you two days to show up in my office. Always late, aren't you?"

"Ah, you expected this. But you denied my request... so why give me this?"

Tsunade grinned up at him, "I denied you a long term. Who said you couldn't do other missions?"

Kakashi groaned, "Don't tell me it involves genin or chuunin."

Tsunade softly laughed and shook her head, "Worse."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the scroll, "..."

Tsunade laughed harder and warned him, "That's all I can give you for now. So what do you say?"

_...Gai and Anko?_

* * *

A gentle knock woke Naruto from his nap on the couch. He groaned and faced the backrest of the couch trying to ignore the knocking, hoping it wasn't the overly blunt Sai again. He had tried to comfort Naruto but naturally failed. The blonde had to give him credit for trying however.

_It's bad enough he looks like that bastard..._

Naruto wasn't sure if it was the sudden onslaught of depression or the continuous knocking that kept him wide awake. He rolled over to rest on his back but with his irritation on being interrupted from his nap and being reminded of Sasuke caused his body to move faster than his sleepy mind had planned. He rolled straight onto the floor. And hard.

"Dammit!"

The knocking stopped and a muffled voice from the other side asked, "Are you harmed?"

Instantly recognizing the voice, Naruto bolted up from the floor and winced as he rubbed his tail bone then headed toward the door. He didn't think his company would mind him in just cotton pants and a t-shirt considering the way he'd been feeling lately.

"...Naruto?"

Naruto ignored the voice as he scuffled in his socked feet toward the door and without warning he quickly swung the door open to reveal a semi-surprised Gaara awkwardly standing at the door. Naruto was shocked and happy to see his friend but his sadness was still clearly written across his eyes save the sleepiness. Gaara wasn't sure how to start so he explained himself.

"I tried Ichiraku and the training grounds before coming here."

Naruto scratched his cheek and weakly chuckled, "You must have really wanted to see me for something."

Gaara pointedly looked at him; "Of course."

_Surely he knows what happened. _Naruto felt flattered that Gaara seemed to have cherished their bond just as he did.

They stood silent and still for a moment before Naruto recalled one of Sakura's lectures when he left her in the hall just like he was doing to Gaara. Something about proper mannerisms on hosting or whatever.

"Hehe, sorry. Come in..."

Naruto stepped aside and waited til his friend entered before closing the door. As he closed the door, he couldn't help but notice the large scroll casing Gaara held in place of where his gourd used to be. It was almost as large as the one Jiraiya carried around.

"Um, sit. I'll go get a drink for us in the fridge or something."

"No need."

Naruto looked confused and the redhead felt embarrassed for his harsh tone. _This is just discomforting to do. It is the first time I have had to comfort a friend. Or anyone for that matter._

Gaara quietly suggested, "Lets just sit. I would like to talk."

"Uh, ok..."

Naruto plopped on the couch and Gaara sat on a lounge chair as far as he could from Naruto. He needed some space for this so that he would be able to do what he intended. There was an awkward silence where one was trying to figure out what words to say while the other was trying to not ask any questions. It was too much for both and the redhead was pleased with Naruto's impatience to speak for once.

"So you know?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"..." Gaara shifted in his seat wondering what was supposed to have been said next.

"Did you come for business in Konoha?"

"No."

"Oh," Naruto rubbed his upper arm.

"...I came for personal reasons..." Gaara hoped that was sufficient explanation.

"Really? Like what?"

Guess not.

Gaara couldn't help but groan and pushed out, "I came to offer... condolences and support if necessary."

Naruto blinked twice and muttered, "Tsunade–"

Frustrated, the redhead snapped, "For you and Sakura, idiot!"

At Naruto's shock Gaara asked, "How could that not be obvious to you?"

The blond looked to his feet, "No, I'm sorry. I understand and appreciate your intentions. I just... am not myself."

"I see."

"You must be busy back at home to come here so suddenly–"

Gaara stood up with an angry red spreading across his skin, "I am regretful that I could not come sooner. And the work could get taken care of by Kankuro while I am away. Why can you not just accept my visit? This is hard enough as it is for me!"

Naruto felt ashamed for trying to lessen Gaara's attempts. His plan was to avoid the subject, as it was hard for either of them, but he was not prepared for how set his friend was. He also had no idea how sacred Gaara held their bond to the point where he would leave his comfort and duties at Suna for whatever time he planned away. Naruto stood up from the couch and could not look his friend in the eye.

Gaara felt hurt and rejection from the way things went yet at the same time he understood Naruto's choice of responses. That did not mean it was something he liked.

"I..."

Luckily Gaara was naturally a quiet person because otherwise he might have very well missed his friend's sullen tone. He listened on hoping that his silence and patience was enough encouragement to let Naruto vent whatever was left.

Gaara heard Naruto's teeth grind as he continued his sentence, "I am incapable."

"Of what?"

"I couldn't keep my word to Sakura and I let Sasuke die."

Gaara calmly asked, "Where you there when Sasuke was dying?"

"...No."

"Where you there when he was fighting his brother?"

Naruto snapped, "No," he knew where Gaara was headed.

Gaara stepped closer and looked him in the eye as he replied with the same tone that was just directed at himself, "Then do not lie to yourself that way. This was beyond your control. Do not inflict yourself more pain."

Straight to the point, true to his nature, and Naruto was never more grateful for Gaara's way of reasoning than today.

His eyes misted as he quietly spoke, "...You are much better at this than you think."

"..."

Embarrassed for the sudden compliment, Gaara turned his head to the side and looked at a recent photo of Naruto and Sakura together. They seemed to be on a mission considering their gear and foreign surroundings in the photo. Both grinned and held their fingers up in peace signs and they had looped their arms around each other's shoulders. His observation was interrupted when Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder and gripped it.

"Gaara, thank you."

He meant it from the bottom of his heart and the Kazekage had no doubt about that. "You... are welcome, Naruto."

He looked back at the grinning blonde and felt a smile tug at his own lips. Naruto let go of him and sat back down. Things felt too sad and he wanted to move on in hopes of lightening both their moods.

"So... did you have lunch?"

"Yes."

Naruto motioned for him to sit back down and asked, "How long are you staying?"

Gaara looked apologetically at him as he slowly sat and replied, "Only a couple days. Kankuro and Suna will not last longer than that."

Naruto chuckled at his attempt on a joke. They were seldom made and it warmed Naruto to learn the efforts Gaara made to console him. Because his curiosity urged him, Naruto couldn't help but point at the cylinder strapped to Gaara's back.

"What's that scroll for?"

"I thought it would be beneficial if you should not come to accept your loss."

The kyuubi container scrunched his face up and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gaara sat up straight and cleared his throat, "Perhaps it's best you don't know."

He knew then that giving Naruto false hope with the scroll was cruel in the end. It was best not to elaborate on its contents.

"Aw not fair!"

Gaara hoped that his next words would calm his friend's unease, "Do you trust my judgement?"

Naruto nodded and spoke seriously, "Yes."

"Good."

"So, if you didn't bring it for me then who is it for?"

Gaara subconsciously tugged at the straps that held the scroll in its place and lightly blushed. He coughed and looked away. Naruto's keen eyes caught all these signs and he took the rare opportunity to patronize his stonewall friend.

His fox grin conquered his features as he snickered, "Is it a love letter for Sakura?"

Gaara's skin matched his hair though not in anger this time, "Don't be ridicu–"

Naruto leaned forward as he spoke teasingly, "You know you had an eye for her ever since she spent that time in Suna with you."

He didn't know why, and with Naruto of all people, he felt the need to deny a deeper relationship between them-or a chance of one; "She did **not** spend any time with me. Sakura was there to teach my medic newer techniques. We both were busy with work."

Naruto's jeered lightheartedly, "You're just jealous she didn't teach **you** new techniques." Wink.

Gaara's eyes widened as his voice raised a little, both defensive and shocked, "Do not speak of us that way!"

Naruto, satisfied with the slip, leaned back into his seat, "Oh so there's an 'us'?"

He felt irritated again and sputtered out, "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, that there is no 'us' between you two, yet you come **all** the way from Suna just to give her something. And just her. Sounds suspicious to me!"

Gaara felt angry at his teasing and stood up saying, "I came to help her because helping her is a help to you! Is that actually so suspicious to you?"

"No... But that thing in the container sure is since you wont tell me!" Naruto threw back childishly.

He groaned and gritted out, "Fine! I'll tell you!"

Naruto forgot his tantrum immediately as he jumped to his feet in excitement. His eyes grew in anticipation for what he assumed to be some sort of confession. "Oohh! I know! You're gonna give Sakura a written marriage proposal! But, you know, now's not the time to–"

Gaara wanted to wring his friend's neck and it took everything to refrain from doing so. What made him think Naruto was in emotional pieces with this kind of attitude?

_Then again, it's mostly my fault he even jumped on this subject. So I wont kill him. Yet._

"Naruto! It's nothing like that. I am going to hand her a–"

Knock. Knock.

Suddenly deflated for the interruption which was certainly convenient for his current guest, Naruto glared at the door.

Knock. Knock.

Gaara looked expectantly at his reluctant host, "Well?"

He sighed and started to drag his feet toward the door muttering curse words under his breath. When he finally opened the door, the subject of their conversation stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Naruto, were you fighting with someone? I heard screaming."

"Sakura! You're right on time!"

She looked at his merry face and was internally grateful to whatever it was that lifted his spirits like this.

"For what?"

Naruto's eye twinkled as he gave a devious grin and said, "I was just about to hear how much he lo–"

Gaara's warning tone interrupted, "On how hungry I am. Right, Naruto?"

Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Gaara standing in middle of the room with a frown.

"Oh, hello, Kazekage. I did not know you had been visiting."

Gaara approached them and hesitated before softly correcting her, "Gaara, please."

Sakura looked a little embarrassed as she weakly smiled and said, "Oh right. Sorry."

"It is fine."

In the background, Naruto was making smoochie noises while holding his hands together. Sakura looked at him irritated, "Would you stop that!"

"Ok..."

Sakura looked back at Gaara and quietly asked out of courtesy even though she had an idea of his answer, "So what brings you here?"

Naruto, still in the mood to tease, bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying 'You!' and ended up in a childish fit of giggles. To his demise, the other two turned to punch him and he dodged before they would hit.

"Stop it, Naruto," growled Gaara who was fully embarrassed at his blatant badgering.

Sakura stepped into the home and looked at the redhead, "Why is he like this?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

Gaara saw that Naruto wanted to speak again so he beat him to the punch, "Sakura, I would like to take a walk with you."

"Me?"

She looked at Naruto and the blonde just shrugged. Gaara turned to his host and apologized.

"I am sorry about leaving so suddenly but, I need to speak with Sakura alone. I would like to see you again tomorrow morning."

Understanding, Naruto nodded and with a forced smile, he literally pushed his two friends toward the door.

"Shoo! Gaara, you owe me breakfast then."

"Uh, alright."

He pushed them into the hallway and held the door. Both were stunned at Naruto's behavior and he leaned in toward Sakura.

Whispering low enough so that only she would hear he said, "I'm letting you go now so that you can tell me the details later. Ok?"

The pink haired medic opened her mouth to reply but Naruto had already slammed the door in their faces.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

He turned from Naruto's door and faced his companion, "Is Naruto always like this?"

She scratched her neck and smiled, "Not in particular. He's just not comfortable I guess."

"Ah."

Without another word. Gaara started heading down the hall and still confused, Sakura followed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and the duo walked in complete silence. Konoha's streets were always busy during evenings so they found several excuses to be distracted along the way. This was the first time they had seen each other since her last visit to Suna to conclude the training regimen for their medic.

Sakura had spent a total of 18 months there with occasional trips back to Konoha upon Tsunade's request. The time there was difficult at first because Temari and Kankuro were too busy to assist her in Suna life and Gaara was too uncomfortable to be alone with her. It took a short time before they started having friendly chats (mostly about Naruto) and meals together. They became better acquaintances and eventually pretty good friends since they shared Naruto in between.

It had been a little over one year since she had left Suna and both had changed a little in that year apart. When Sakura left, there was tension between she and the Kazekage and because of that she never assisted Naruto on his trips to Suna. Neither of the two had really reflected to identify the tension, they just knew it was there and getting into it was never a good time. Especially now.

When Sakura relinquished her thoughts concerning her friend, she realized that she was walking alone in the busy streets. Stopping in the middle of the bustling crowd of mostly couples, Sakura looked around.

"...Gaara?"

She called his name a few times before heading toward the shops in the area. After ten minutes, she went back to where she started, now thoroughly confused and worried over her missing friend.

_He couldn't have gotten lost; he knows his way around Konoha. Surely, he didn't ditch me. Gaara is not like that–especially since he was the one who asked for the walk. What could've happened to him?_

"Umm..." said the deep quiet voice behind her.

Sakura whipped around, ready to chew his head off for worrying her when she saw his timid expression.

"Where were you? I thought something happened..."

Gaara stepped closer to her and showed her a bag in his hand, "I assumed that you might be hungry and I walked over there," he gestured with his chin toward the direction, "and took the liberty of buying us a meal. I did not think you would have noticed since you were in deep thought."

"Oh..."

An apologetic expression crossed his eyes before it vanished and he spoke, "It seems that I worried you. I am sorry."

"Just... just tell me next time ok?"

With a nod in response, Sakura initiated the walk that had yet been given a destination. Gaara glanced at her from the corner of his eye and recalled how panicked she looked earlier as he approached her from afar.

_I suppose losing him has had her in a delicate state with everyone including me._

"Gaara where exactly do you want to stop?"

Gaara softly chuckled, "I suppose we can't walk all evening into night."

The rumble of his soothing voice brought a warmth into her. However he made her feel sometimes, she knew now was not the time to ponder such things. _When?..._

Sakura decided to push forward with the present conversation. "And you've yet to **talk**. It seemed important when you asked me."

"You're right. Can you take us somewhere private where you feel most comfortable?"

_If that's the case, _"..It must be very important." _I suppose I will be the one to take us there._

Gaara turned his head to look at her but as soon as he felt her slender fingers wrap around his, he was encased in smoke and when it cleared, he was in the edge of the forest. The moment in reality was not long but the two felt several sensations at the contact. Her hand seemed small within his. His joints were strong and his fingers fit so comfortably between hers; his grip was without hesitation, firm with protection, and care. His grip, readiness for it, and the care which he held her made her feel strong and weak all at once. How could a usually meaningless gesture inspire such contrasts in her?

The flushed Sakura instantly released his hand knowing that he was strange about physical contact and she rubbed her arm as she looked away. She was no mind reader and Gaara's emotions were always hard to read but, his eyes were quite briefly vulnerable to her and she didn't know what that meant. Was he uncomfortable? Did he notice her reaction at contact? However, now was not the time to ask, much less think about.

Gaara frowned when she released his hand sooner than he'd have admittedly liked. Deciding not to dwell, he looked around and noted why this must have been Sakura's chosen place. It was quiet and solitary. Right in front of them was a large lake so clear that the bottom of it's depths were quite visible. The clear water glittered like crystals as the rays of the burning setting sun kissed it.

Sakura walked ahead of him and sat at the water's edge with her back facing him. With a depressed sigh, she leaned forward and dipped her fingertips in the cool water. She remembered the strange scene she was greeted into when she went to visit Naruto. They had been seeing only each other every day and each day he was just as devastated as she. It was refreshing to see him distracted and actually as close to happy as he was at the door.

"Gaara, whatever you did to Naruto earlier..."

"...Yes?"

"Thank you. He has been so broken... I was left helpless in lifting his spirits."

Gaara looked at the grass below him and softly spoke, "I am sure he felt the same way about you."

Sakura waded her dipped fingertips through the water and forced back her tears, "He's always taking care of me. I wish I could take care of him for once."

Gaara walked over to her and sat next to her on the soft grass and placed the bamboo scroll casing on the ground in between them. He paused a moment fighting his selfish desire to reach over to her and finally settled on indulging her one confessional suggestion, "Let's eat before we both get sad."

Sakura removed her fingers from the water and paused, contemplating his words. Surely, they were friends but not close enough for Gaara to be this... open with her-so she thought. She was warmed and saddened at the same time.

"You're just like them..."

Gaara looked at her solemn profile; "Hm?"

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sai," she turned to him with a sad, quivering smile and tears in her eyes, "and Sas-Sasuke."

He felt something tug in him when she choked on Sasuke's name. The former jinchuuriki reasoned that it was because he had befriended her. That it would also be the same feeling for Naruto. Jealously was far too inappropriate.

Sakura's tears leaked through as she whispered, "Always caring and protecting in their own ways despite their own share of pain."

Unable to reply with words, he decided to give in to a present desire. Gaara leaned over and with the cuff of his sleeve pinched between his forefinger and thumb, he wiped her cheeks dry. The extremely kind gesture only made Sakura weaken her resolve and more tears ensued.

She wanted to collapse onto his inviting figure but knew better.

* * *

(Original) A/N: Ok I was going to go further and type another scene but I think this was a good end! Next chapter is pretty much purely Gaara and Sakura and what he has for her. I hope Gaara was not too out of character for anyone's tastes. I was getting tired of depicting the older Gaara as the younger one: a cynic. I mean I like that Gaara, I really do; go bloodthirsty if need be. But when Gaara became friends with Naruto and esp after becoming Kazekage, he became... gentle almost. Timid, yes; tough, oui; but ravenously violent? Nah. Not unless he was truly provoked. And his demon was extracted like forever ago so that's no longer plaguing his conscious.

Alright that note was long but I suppose necessary. I like and dislike this chapter cause my writing sucks xD. But guys, come on, stats are uber high its dizzying me but reviews are crazy low. Tell me what you think and review! Its not about popularity or competition or whatever else anyone can fathom, I just need to know the response of my audience. This story is hard to write for me cause its defying Naruto's plot. Phew that's quite the pressure.

Ok? So R&R!

Later

LJG


	3. I will reach you if you let me

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_By Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters._

**A/N: This chapter has been updated and edited on 7/21/2013**

(Original) A/N: I know this took forever but I couldn't even begin to _explain_ how many things and what things came up. Just know it was a lot and I am currently foregoing much by completing this chapter. It's gone a little dry for me in this chapter but even so I hope you like it. I warn you that there might be some OOC going on here. I just didn't have time to fix that.** I will update this chapter later with image links once I get them done so stay alert for those updates!  
**

* * *

_I will reach you if you let me._

* * *

The sun had recently set and the only source of light that graced the pair was from the beautiful white moon high above them. Their meals were long-since eaten and Sakura's tears were not-too-forgotten.

The duo had sat in silence as they ate and watched the sun finally disappear. Hours since the scene at Naruto's had passed and the time went unnoticed by the two in companionable silence.

Sakura leaned back on her arms for support and looked at the dark waters before her, trying to not be affected by his blatant stare.

Without looking at him she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..."

He did not falter from his straight posture and deep stare. Sakura sat up and picked at the grass by her side.

"You asked for my time to talk and–as much as I enjoy your company–you've not gotten to the point. I mean, I understand my earlier reaction wasn't–"

"Sakura-san," his deep and calm voice interrupted.

"Hm?"

"You have been dishonest with me."

Sakura turned to face him quite confused and was unable to formulate a coherent response, "Wha-huh?"

He steadily stared her in the eyes and readily continued, "You honestly think that the attitude you feed to all of Konoha and myself will satisfy any inquiries for your well being."

"I don't understand."

With a short sigh, Gaara practically spelled it out for her; "You are not handling this well and feel that faking normalcy will cover up your truth. It's pathetic and offending to myself, Tsunade-san, Kakashi-san, and Naruto."

Confused and angry, Sakura huffed, "Of course I'm not taking this well! It was **Sasuke**. He was..."

Embarrassed for her partial admission, she lowered her head and whispered, "Everything to us."

Thoughtfully, Gaara spoke, "You have regrets and more..."

Sakura chose not to answer. After a quiet moment, Gaara–for the second time that day–initiated physical contact with her. He leaned forward and cupped her face with both hands before forcing her to face him.

Konoha's only pink-haired inhabitant could not fight the blush as his acute eyes watched hers.

No. Studied hers.

Gaara regretfully admitted, "You have things that I wish you to never possess. What I see... breaks... something in myself."

Now fully concerned and sad, Sakura realized that whatever Gaara saw in her eyes brought him to admit a broken heart; his strange way of admitting some sort of fondness toward her.

Her sad and guilty eyes watered slightly as she whispered ashamedly, "What do you see?"

"You have bitterness, hatred, doubt, and... immense anger."

Sakura's lips parted slightly as her eyes had studied his while he had spoken these words. With each emotion he found in her, his own eyes mirrored hers for a flicker of seconds before eventually turning to his normal studious and indefinite stare.

The man that knew her less than Naruto had just named all her inner demons. Secrets that she had worked so hard to hide from those who mattered. Sakura could not decide whether she was relieved Gaara was so sensitive to her or devastated that her charade didn't work as planned.

After the inner confusion died she resolved with deciding that it would be inevitable hiding herself from the man whom would normally see through anyone, including her. Her apt mind wondered what Gaara would choose to do with this information. Would he tell Naruto?

"...Of course not."

His slightly offended voice brought her to look into his equally offended eyes.

The normally witty and highly intelligent woman could only sputter out, "I said that aloud?"

Gaara's look became guarded when he replied, "Well, we do know I don't read minds. It's not a difficult conclusion."

Feeling thoroughly base, Sakura blushed and licked her dry lips. Her blush deepened when she realized her innocent action brought Gaara's attentive eyes to her lips.

"Uh, right. Sorry."

Distracted eyes never left her lips as his steady voice reached her ears, "Naruto would be devastated to learn what's truly going on. So why would I want to hurt him more by saying something that's not even in my right to say?"

Sakura hesitated, but eventually forced her hands to gingerly hold on to his coat sleeves at the elbows. She was very careful with her act knowing his reaction might not have been a positive one. Then again, he did boldly hold her face; which by the way, he still had not relinquished.

This was the first time Sakura had held onto him and Gaara closed his eyes, unsure whether he wanted her to let go or upset because she didn't actually touch him. He made his choice by reasoning that it would be mighty hypocritical if he asked her to let go while he had made an intimate and daring move for someone like himself. After such reasoning, Gaara was now obviously upset she didn't touch him.

Sakura noticed his soft frown as he was clearly immersed in his thoughts and she did not like how it settled on her. His cool hands were soft on her skin and she allowed herself to remember that he was very deliberate in his delicacy toward treating her in his bold move. Normally, whenever he touched someone it was violent and those very hands killed countless lives.

The thought strangely thrilled her in her conclusion of being someone special to him. Soon after that thought, guilt plagued her more strongly than seconds before because she cowardly grabbed his clothing when he visibly was comfortable having physical contact with her.

"Gaara..."

"..."

His frown deepened and although he was there to console her, she wanted to lift his mood more than anything. Sakura realized it was mostly to distract herself from the mourning and self conflicts. She knew from experience that causing positive reactions from Gaara always alleviated whatever weight bore her down; even just a little.

Sakura boldly started with cupping his elbows which made Gaara jump slightly from surprise and she bit her bottom lip as she slowly dragged her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, neck, and finally rested to cup his face just as he had held her.

Gaara's gasp made her close her eyes in slight fear for a negative reaction just as he opened his own. He looked at her timid expression as she leaned forward and barely kissed his nose before sincerely whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry. I trust you."

His grip on her slightly tightened and she fought the urge to recoil from his hands and possible anger. She herself could not believe what she had just done. After a few seconds of his firm hold on her, he let go with a sigh.

"We are not here for me. I want to talk to you now."

Sakura was stunned not because of his words, but of her own disappointment in his reaction. _Gaara's reaction was expected. So what the hell else was I waiting for?_

She let go of his smooth face and folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm listening."

She had tried hard but the disappointment was quite evident in her voice. Gaara cleared his throat to stifle the guilty feeling long enough to speak his words.

"Right. Are you sure that we are in privacy here?-"

"Gaara. Please. It's late."

Gaara nodded looked at her hands for a moment as if deciding on how to start his explanation.

"If you had the opportunity to take back the past and change some decisions, would you?"

"That depends on what you are referring to..."

The redhead refrained from rolling his eyes at the smart girl's weak attempt to play dumb.

He deadpanned as he brought his eyes to hers, "Sasuke."

"Oh... I suppose so...But we all know that time travel is not possible. What good would this discussion do?"

"Someone spent years trying to defy that impossibility. He went as far as selling his soul to research and experiments on the world of forbidden techniques."

"What happened?"

"I cannot tell you the details. I was not there."

"Ah..."

"Sakura..."

"Mm?"

Gaara shifted around and unclipped the straps holding the container to his person. In a sitting position, the large container already had one end of the cylinder resting on the grass, so upon release from the straps the other side hit the grass with a thud and two short bounces before stilling. He reached around and pushed it to his side between he and Sakura.

"What's in there, Gaara?"

"There is a scroll in here with a story."

"I don't understand..."

His patience was wearing thinner than it already was but he found it in himself to be understanding. He was stalling the whole evening after all. So without any notice, Gaara commenced his story.

"My father lost my mother when I was born and never coped with his loss. He was bitter and angry toward me yet he had his own plans for my life being spared. Even so, that never changed his desire and quick obsession to find a way to have his wife back. I was barely a month old, as I was told, when he started his research."

Gaara felt uneasy for speaking so much already but he knew he had to bear it to complete his tale. He sighed and leaned back on his arms.

"According to Temari, he found the Third's scroll on ideas to develop new jutsu. Many of them were discarded ideas for unknown reasons. He picked up on one idea and it became his bread and water for four years. Whenever he was not working his hours at the Kazekage tower, he was doing research at home in the privacy of his office."

Sakura started to understand how important this recollection of his father might be to her so she fully turned to face him and hugged her knees to her chest as she listened on.

"I remember when I was six, my father disappeared for an entire week and when he was found, he was in a coma. There was much debate concerning not only his disappearance but his state as well. Rumors spread about neighboring quarrel with other villages. He finally woke up days later and would not utter a word to anyone. All that was recorded from anyone who saw him then was that he was disturbed and angry. He took his research and ranked it kinjutsu. He locked it in the kage's office for the eyes only of future kages."

With immense curiosity, Sakura asked, "What was his research about? What happened to him and why was it kinjutsu?"

"No one knows exactly what or how it happened to him. When he was interrogated he explained that the jutsu was a gateway to alter one's past in exchange for the present."

Gaara watched her face intently as he spoke the last sentence and her hope and excitement was clearly written on her face at the mention of the jutsu's function.

He added as a warning, "He also stated that the justu was dysfunctional and it was dangerous to the user. No one understands why he labeled it as a kinjustu when he could have just burned the scroll since he reported it faulty."

Sakura did not know what to expect; "I don't want to sound rude but... Why are you telling me this story and why did you bring a dangerous and faulty scroll?"

Before he could answer, she beat him to it. "No, wait! Don't tell me you brought that thing for **me.** Why? It's faulty too."

Gaara smirked, "Exactly."

"Huh?"

Gaara bit back a sigh and looked her straight in the eyes for a moment. He wanted her full understanding for when he spoke again.

Sakura had a good grasp on what the scroll was for but she felt angry that Gaara would dangle hope in front of her and then take it away by saying it didn't work. Could he possibly want her to fix the jutsu? She was capable of it.

Gaara grabbed her hand and placed it on top of the scroll.

"What does it feel like?"

Sakura blinked and looked at their hands on top of the scroll casing; "What does what feel like?"

"After knowing what's in this parcel. What does it feel like having it at your grasp?"

Indignant, Sakura accused, "Are you **trying** to toy with me, kazekage?"

He ignored her harsh accusation and ordered, "Just pay attention dammit. "

There was a span of few seconds in silence when Gaara elaborated, "I want to know your reflections on the scroll. If this scroll were to work, would you use it?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip hard and looked off to the side embarrassed. His expectant look made her speak just for the sake of speaking.

"That just makes it easy, doesn't it? Just to be able to change whatever you don't like about your past..."

Gaara did not reply; he just maintained his stare. He did not want his words to influence her and he hoped that his stare would coax her to be honest with both of them.

Ashamed, Sakura shut her eyes and and whispered, "I would."

Another one of those retched silences passed through them and Sakura thought he would call her out on her selfishness. To her surprise, he quietly sighed before speaking just as quietly.

"I know."

He removed his hand from hers and that was just as hard as a blow to Sakura. Her head wanted her to apologize to him but her heart told her that it was best with honesty whether he liked it or not. Sakura let her thin fingers linger on the case before slowly sliding her hand off the cylinder and resting on the grass.

"Take it with you," came Gaara's words before he slowly stood up.

Sakura's eyes followed his simple movement with amazement at his unexpected command.

"Are you serious?"

His pointed glance at her told her that he was; "When do I **toy** with people?"

Ouch. That was a jab back at her. _A well deserved one,_ thought Sakura.

"...Point taken. Sorr-"

"I want you to pick it up and stand. Look at me when I talk to you. This is important."

Ruffled for his authoritative tone, Sakura simply crossed her arms and frowned. The kazekage and friend would have none of it.

"I mean it."

Now somewhat uncertain, she grabbed the surprisingly light scroll and stood it up at its side as she stood up.

She faced him and huffed, "...Fine."

It was obvious that a flicker of a smirk was shown before his eyes turned void of any semblance of comfort.

"Sakura, I knew that you would need this scroll. I told you what I did so that you understood how fruitless my father's attempt to do what you desire was. I want you to take this scroll tonight and keep it with you until I come to pick it up two nights from now."

He took a moment to see if his information was sinking in her. Of course it was. It was just painfully clear how she wanted him to finish his explanation so that she would no longer be a little confused.

"While having this scroll, you are free to look at it. Reflect on the fact that someone has been through what you are going through and they did all in their power to save them. As you can see, it was not possible."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly spoke, "You cannot change the past however painful it may be. I know how intelligent you are and I also know how equally stubborn you are. I do not want you to lose yourself to this as my father did. When I come see you again I want to see that you comprehend that even though you were presented the chance, it was still not possible."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder with an angry expression and spat, "You're being cruel to me. How **dare** you shake hope in my eyes when you clearly knew how guilt-ridden and responsible I feel over the fate of my team? I thought that you were above this cruelty, Gaara."

_Could she not see that I am helping her? I've trusted her with so much tonight and she gives me **this**? There is only so much insult I will tolerate—even if it's her,_ Gaara heatedly thought while glaring at her.

With offense and disgust that he could not seem to help, Gaara replied, "I thought that **you** were above this cruelty."

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to reply, small trails of sand wove up Gaara's legs and quickly circled his figure. With her keen eyes she realized that he carried a small pouch of sand at his side.

Gaara did not give her a chance to reply and the whirling, almost buzzing, sand shadowed his figure leaving his bright eyes to seemingly glow as he growled, "In two nights, Haruno. Two."

And with that, the whirlwind of sand transported him out. Away from her insults and dark mood.

As she stood there and replayed the night in her head, she started to realize how much Gaara risked for her. He gave her something sacred and forbidden just to help her come to terms. He confided in her something that no one outside his father's inner circle knew. And she just threw it back in his face with accusatory remarks. Even so, with his anger and all, he still allowed her to keep the scroll. He still trusted her despite his possibly broken feeble heart.

Her emotions crumbled and she dropped to her knees, letting the scroll fall to it's side and bounce lightly on the grass before rolling a foot or so away. She covered her face with her hands and tried to hold back her tears. She was tired of hurting people instead of protecting them.

When she replayed the night the second time in her head, she read all of Gaara's actions. The whole time earlier together was proof of her suspicions. He truly did care about her and in his own way, he practically spelled it out for her. She was special to him and Sakura only accomplished to poke his pride and hurt his heart.

Sakura dropped to her side and let the tears fall freely into the cold and itchy grass.

Gaara probably wanted nothing to do with her after tonight. She practically murdered his potential role. And it was all her doing.

_I'm not capable._

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Whoo boy that was TOUGH! It was soooo hard to finish this chapter cause it was all chit chat. But I promise it wont be like that all the time! Let me know what you think and if you think of something that could help or have any concerns just let me know. So get clickin' on that button and review!

LJG


	4. Fickle

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_By Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters._

**A/N: This chapter has been updated and edited on 7/21/2013**

(Original) A/N: I know this took forever but I couldn't even begin to _explain_ how many things and what things came up. Just know it was a lot and I am currently foregoing much by completing this chapter. It's gone a little dry for me in this chapter but even so I hope you like it. I warn you that there might be some OOC going on here. I just didn't have time to fix that.** I will update this chapter later with image links once I get them done so stay alert for those updates!  
**

* * *

_I will reach you if you let me._

* * *

The sun had recently set and the only source of light that graced the pair was from the beautiful white moon high above them. Their meals were long-since eaten and Sakura's tears were not-too-forgotten.

The duo had sat in silence as they ate and watched the sun finally disappear. Hours since the scene at Naruto's had passed and the time went unnoticed by the two in companionable silence.

Sakura leaned back on her arms for support and looked at the dark waters before her, trying to not be affected by his blatant stare.

Without looking at him she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..."

He did not falter from his straight posture and deep stare. Sakura sat up and picked at the grass by her side.

"You asked for my time to talk and–as much as I enjoy your company–you've not gotten to the point. I mean, I understand my earlier reaction wasn't–"

"Sakura-san," his deep and calm voice interrupted.

"Hm?"

"You have been dishonest with me."

Sakura turned to face him quite confused and was unable to formulate a coherent response, "Wha-huh?"

He steadily stared her in the eyes and readily continued, "You honestly think that the attitude you feed to all of Konoha and myself will satisfy any inquiries for your well being."

"I don't understand."

With a short sigh, Gaara practically spelled it out for her; "You are not handling this well and feel that faking normalcy will cover up your truth. It's pathetic and offending to myself, Tsunade-san, Kakashi-san, and Naruto."

Confused and angry, Sakura huffed, "Of course I'm not taking this well! It was **Sasuke**. He was..."

Embarrassed for her partial admission, she lowered her head and whispered, "Everything to us."

Thoughtfully, Gaara spoke, "You have regrets and more..."

Sakura chose not to answer. After a quiet moment, Gaara–for the second time that day–initiated physical contact with her. He leaned forward and cupped her face with both hands before forcing her to face him.

Konoha's only pink-haired inhabitant could not fight the blush as his acute eyes watched hers.

No. Studied hers.

Gaara regretfully admitted, "You have things that I wish you to never possess. What I see... breaks... something in myself."

Now fully concerned and sad, Sakura realized that whatever Gaara saw in her eyes brought him to admit a broken heart; his strange way of admitting some sort of fondness toward her.

Her sad and guilty eyes watered slightly as she whispered ashamedly, "What do you see?"

"You have bitterness, hatred, doubt, and... immense anger."

Sakura's lips parted slightly as her eyes had studied his while he had spoken these words. With each emotion he found in her, his own eyes mirrored hers for a flicker of seconds before eventually turning to his normal studious and indefinite stare.

The man that knew her less than Naruto had just named all her inner demons. Secrets that she had worked so hard to hide from those who mattered. Sakura could not decide whether she was relieved Gaara was so sensitive to her or devastated that her charade didn't work as planned.

After the inner confusion died she resolved with deciding that it would be inevitable hiding herself from the man whom would normally see through anyone, including her. Her apt mind wondered what Gaara would choose to do with this information. Would he tell Naruto?

"...Of course not."

His slightly offended voice brought her to look into his equally offended eyes.

The normally witty and highly intelligent woman could only sputter out, "I said that aloud?"

Gaara's look became guarded when he replied, "Well, we do know I don't read minds. It's not a difficult conclusion."

Feeling thoroughly base, Sakura blushed and licked her dry lips. Her blush deepened when she realized her innocent action brought Gaara's attentive eyes to her lips.

"Uh, right. Sorry."

Distracted eyes never left her lips as his steady voice reached her ears, "Naruto would be devastated to learn what's truly going on. So why would I want to hurt him more by saying something that's not even in my right to say?"

Sakura hesitated, but eventually forced her hands to gingerly hold on to his coat sleeves at the elbows. She was very careful with her act knowing his reaction might not have been a positive one. Then again, he did boldly hold her face; which by the way, he still had not relinquished.

This was the first time Sakura had held onto him and Gaara closed his eyes, unsure whether he wanted her to let go or upset because she didn't actually touch him. He made his choice by reasoning that it would be mighty hypocritical if he asked her to let go while he had made an intimate and daring move for someone like himself. After such reasoning, Gaara was now obviously upset she didn't touch him.

Sakura noticed his soft frown as he was clearly immersed in his thoughts and she did not like how it settled on her. His cool hands were soft on her skin and she allowed herself to remember that he was very deliberate in his delicacy toward treating her in his bold move. Normally, whenever he touched someone it was violent and those very hands killed countless lives.

The thought strangely thrilled her in her conclusion of being someone special to him. Soon after that thought, guilt plagued her more strongly than seconds before because she cowardly grabbed his clothing when he visibly was comfortable having physical contact with her.

"Gaara..."

"..."

His frown deepened and although he was there to console her, she wanted to lift his mood more than anything. Sakura realized it was mostly to distract herself from the mourning and self conflicts. She knew from experience that causing positive reactions from Gaara always alleviated whatever weight bore her down; even just a little.

Sakura boldly started with cupping his elbows which made Gaara jump slightly from surprise and she bit her bottom lip as she slowly dragged her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, neck, and finally rested to cup his face just as he had held her.

Gaara's gasp made her close her eyes in slight fear for a negative reaction just as he opened his own. He looked at her timid expression as she leaned forward and barely kissed his nose before sincerely whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry. I trust you."

His grip on her slightly tightened and she fought the urge to recoil from his hands and possible anger. She herself could not believe what she had just done. After a few seconds of his firm hold on her, he let go with a sigh.

"We are not here for me. I want to talk to you now."

Sakura was stunned not because of his words, but of her own disappointment in his reaction. _Gaara's reaction was expected. So what the hell else was I waiting for?_

She let go of his smooth face and folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm listening."

She had tried hard but the disappointment was quite evident in her voice. Gaara cleared his throat to stifle the guilty feeling long enough to speak his words.

"Right. Are you sure that we are in privacy here?-"

"Gaara. Please. It's late."

Gaara nodded looked at her hands for a moment as if deciding on how to start his explanation.

"If you had the opportunity to take back the past and change some decisions, would you?"

"That depends on what you are referring to..."

The redhead refrained from rolling his eyes at the smart girl's weak attempt to play dumb.

He deadpanned as he brought his eyes to hers, "Sasuke."

"Oh... I suppose so...But we all know that time travel is not possible. What good would this discussion do?"

"Someone spent years trying to defy that impossibility. He went as far as selling his soul to research and experiments on the world of forbidden techniques."

"What happened?"

"I cannot tell you the details. I was not there."

"Ah..."

"Sakura..."

"Mm?"

Gaara shifted around and unclipped the straps holding the container to his person. In a sitting position, the large container already had one end of the cylinder resting on the grass, so upon release from the straps the other side hit the grass with a thud and two short bounces before stilling. He reached around and pushed it to his side between he and Sakura.

"What's in there, Gaara?"

"There is a scroll in here with a story."

"I don't understand..."

His patience was wearing thinner than it already was but he found it in himself to be understanding. He was stalling the whole evening after all. So without any notice, Gaara commenced his story.

"My father lost my mother when I was born and never coped with his loss. He was bitter and angry toward me yet he had his own plans for my life being spared. Even so, that never changed his desire and quick obsession to find a way to have his wife back. I was barely a month old, as I was told, when he started his research."

Gaara felt uneasy for speaking so much already but he knew he had to bear it to complete his tale. He sighed and leaned back on his arms.

"According to Temari, he found the Third's scroll on ideas to develop new jutsu. Many of them were discarded ideas for unknown reasons. He picked up on one idea and it became his bread and water for four years. Whenever he was not working his hours at the Kazekage tower, he was doing research at home in the privacy of his office."

Sakura started to understand how important this recollection of his father might be to her so she fully turned to face him and hugged her knees to her chest as she listened on.

"I remember when I was six, my father disappeared for an entire week and when he was found, he was in a coma. There was much debate concerning not only his disappearance but his state as well. Rumors spread about neighboring quarrel with other villages. He finally woke up days later and would not utter a word to anyone. All that was recorded from anyone who saw him then was that he was disturbed and angry. He took his research and ranked it kinjutsu. He locked it in the kage's office for the eyes only of future kages."

With immense curiosity, Sakura asked, "What was his research about? What happened to him and why was it kinjutsu?"

"No one knows exactly what or how it happened to him. When he was interrogated he explained that the jutsu was a gateway to alter one's past in exchange for the present."

Gaara watched her face intently as he spoke the last sentence and her hope and excitement was clearly written on her face at the mention of the jutsu's function.

He added as a warning, "He also stated that the justu was dysfunctional and it was dangerous to the user. No one understands why he labeled it as a kinjustu when he could have just burned the scroll since he reported it faulty."

Sakura did not know what to expect; "I don't want to sound rude but... Why are you telling me this story and why did you bring a dangerous and faulty scroll?"

Before he could answer, she beat him to it. "No, wait! Don't tell me you brought that thing for **me.** Why? It's faulty too."

Gaara smirked, "Exactly."

"Huh?"

Gaara bit back a sigh and looked her straight in the eyes for a moment. He wanted her full understanding for when he spoke again.

Sakura had a good grasp on what the scroll was for but she felt angry that Gaara would dangle hope in front of her and then take it away by saying it didn't work. Could he possibly want her to fix the jutsu? She was capable of it.

Gaara grabbed her hand and placed it on top of the scroll.

"What does it feel like?"

Sakura blinked and looked at their hands on top of the scroll casing; "What does what feel like?"

"After knowing what's in this parcel. What does it feel like having it at your grasp?"

Indignant, Sakura accused, "Are you **trying** to toy with me, kazekage?"

He ignored her harsh accusation and ordered, "Just pay attention dammit. "

There was a span of few seconds in silence when Gaara elaborated, "I want to know your reflections on the scroll. If this scroll were to work, would you use it?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip hard and looked off to the side embarrassed. His expectant look made her speak just for the sake of speaking.

"That just makes it easy, doesn't it? Just to be able to change whatever you don't like about your past..."

Gaara did not reply; he just maintained his stare. He did not want his words to influence her and he hoped that his stare would coax her to be honest with both of them.

Ashamed, Sakura shut her eyes and and whispered, "I would."

Another one of those retched silences passed through them and Sakura thought he would call her out on her selfishness. To her surprise, he quietly sighed before speaking just as quietly.

"I know."

He removed his hand from hers and that was just as hard as a blow to Sakura. Her head wanted her to apologize to him but her heart told her that it was best with honesty whether he liked it or not. Sakura let her thin fingers linger on the case before slowly sliding her hand off the cylinder and resting on the grass.

"Take it with you," came Gaara's words before he slowly stood up.

Sakura's eyes followed his simple movement with amazement at his unexpected command.

"Are you serious?"

His pointed glance at her told her that he was; "When do I **toy** with people?"

Ouch. That was a jab back at her. _A well deserved one,_ thought Sakura.

"...Point taken. Sorr-"

"I want you to pick it up and stand. Look at me when I talk to you. This is important."

Ruffled for his authoritative tone, Sakura simply crossed her arms and frowned. The kazekage and friend would have none of it.

"I mean it."

Now somewhat uncertain, she grabbed the surprisingly light scroll and stood it up at its side as she stood up.

She faced him and huffed, "...Fine."

It was obvious that a flicker of a smirk was shown before his eyes turned void of any semblance of comfort.

"Sakura, I knew that you would need this scroll. I told you what I did so that you understood how fruitless my father's attempt to do what you desire was. I want you to take this scroll tonight and keep it with you until I come to pick it up two nights from now."

He took a moment to see if his information was sinking in her. Of course it was. It was just painfully clear how she wanted him to finish his explanation so that she would no longer be a little confused.

"While having this scroll, you are free to look at it. Reflect on the fact that someone has been through what you are going through and they did all in their power to save them. As you can see, it was not possible."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and quietly spoke, "You cannot change the past however painful it may be. I know how intelligent you are and I also know how equally stubborn you are. I do not want you to lose yourself to this as my father did. When I come see you again I want to see that you comprehend that even though you were presented the chance, it was still not possible."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder with an angry expression and spat, "You're being cruel to me. How **dare** you shake hope in my eyes when you clearly knew how guilt-ridden and responsible I feel over the fate of my team? I thought that you were above this cruelty, Gaara."

_Could she not see that I am helping her? I've trusted her with so much tonight and she gives me **this**? There is only so much insult I will tolerate—even if it's her,_ Gaara heatedly thought while glaring at her.

With offense and disgust that he could not seem to help, Gaara replied, "I thought that **you** were above this cruelty."

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to reply, small trails of sand wove up Gaara's legs and quickly circled his figure. With her keen eyes she realized that he carried a small pouch of sand at his side.

Gaara did not give her a chance to reply and the whirling, almost buzzing, sand shadowed his figure leaving his bright eyes to seemingly glow as he growled, "In two nights, Haruno. Two."

And with that, the whirlwind of sand transported him out. Away from her insults and dark mood.

As she stood there and replayed the night in her head, she started to realize how much Gaara risked for her. He gave her something sacred and forbidden just to help her come to terms. He confided in her something that no one outside his father's inner circle knew. And she just threw it back in his face with accusatory remarks. Even so, with his anger and all, he still allowed her to keep the scroll. He still trusted her despite his possibly broken feeble heart.

Her emotions crumbled and she dropped to her knees, letting the scroll fall to it's side and bounce lightly on the grass before rolling a foot or so away. She covered her face with her hands and tried to hold back her tears. She was tired of hurting people instead of protecting them.

When she replayed the night the second time in her head, she read all of Gaara's actions. The whole time earlier together was proof of her suspicions. He truly did care about her and in his own way, he practically spelled it out for her. She was special to him and Sakura only accomplished to poke his pride and hurt his heart.

Sakura dropped to her side and let the tears fall freely into the cold and itchy grass.

Gaara probably wanted nothing to do with her after tonight. She practically murdered his potential role. And it was all her doing.

_I'm not capable._

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Whoo boy that was TOUGH! It was soooo hard to finish this chapter cause it was all chit chat. But I promise it wont be like that all the time! Let me know what you think and if you think of something that could help or have any concerns just let me know. So get clickin' on that button and review!

LJG


	5. Intervention Part I

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I suppose it's clear enough that I don't own any rights of the original work of Naruto. I won't be posting any more disclaimers for this story on future chapters.  
_

_A/N: This chapter has been revised on 10/07/2013_

* * *

_Intervention._

-Part I-

* * *

The jinchuuriki's keen senses noticed something strange the moment he arrived at the front door to Sakura's apartment. The hall's light was flickering and Naruto had difficulty focusing on her door. The flickering was so erratic that his eyes began to ache. With a gulp, he tentatively raised his hand to form a fist.

_I hope she's okay in there. I know Gaara won't kill her but.. still..._

He delivered a firm single rap and as soon as his hand had made contact with the wood, the door easily pushed ajar. His curious eyes carefully peeked through the crack and noticed her hall and entrance were completely dark. While quietly pushing the door open, Naruto masked his chakra in case he needed to rescue his friend from some sort of danger. The feeling in the pit of his stomach from earlier never left and in fact continued to affect his legs and the strain in moving them.

He closed the door behind him and waited for his eyes to quickly adjust to the dark. He had to thank his demon 'curse' for that ability. The blond bit his tongue from calling out her name in case he truly did need to hide himself. As he took steps into the hall toward her room, not bothering to take off his shoes, he began to hear muffled noises from where he knew Sakura's room was. It didn't take a genius to know who the voices belonged to.

"W-what are you doing here...?" came from a brittle feminine voice.

"I..." was the scratchy reply.

Naruto realized that his friend's voice was not angry but more weary and pained; things the blond never knew would couple with the redhead when it concerned her. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and continued to listen in. The weight in his stomach slowly diminished and alleviated his discomfort. They're ok...

There was a feminine sniffle and then, "There must be a reason... You don't do things thoughtlessly."

"I.." he cleared his throat, "came to see you..."

"...I thought you hated me..." was the shaky reply she provided.

There was silence after that and Naruto removed himself from the wall with concern. He knew then that none of this was about a love letter in that huge case. There had to be something far more important that these two were keeping from him. He admitted that his feelings were a little hurt considering that these two never held secrets from him and this scenario was planting some sort of feeling of betrayal. Yet, beyond and far stronger than that, was his inescapable protectiveness and concern the two people at the other side of that door.

A tiny bead of sweat escaped his hairline and rolled onto his temple as he dared walk toward something he had no invitation to: her bedroom and the conversation. He bit his lower lip as he tested his own stealth-a challenge that was no secret to anyone who knew him-as he tiptoed toward her bedroom door.

Suddenly, Gaara's voice quietly scratched the tense air in the apartment, "I can't hate you for... something I expected... deep down."

Sakura's surprised gasp rang through the hall before she whispered, "You honestly believe I **intended** to do that to you? **You,** above all people!"

"...Why not?"

Apparently Gaara was having difficulty simply keeping up with the topic and even though that did not surprise Naruto, he didn't expect Gaara to do **any** talking. He truly felt that Gaara was going to storm in an angry fit and trash her place with an air of betrayal. The cause of the betrayal was something the poor blond had yet to learn.

"G-Gaara...you're... You should know-"

"Know what? Tell me, what am I?"

Frustrated and, by the sounds of it, in tears she raised her voice, "You should already know that! The time we spent in Suna-"

Equally loud, Gaara interjected with pure frustration, "Means nothing if you won't even answer my question!"

"...That's not fair."

"No. What's not fair is that so far it's been about **you**."

Naruto winced at the accusation.

Gasp; "Th-that's not fair. H-how could you say that when you **know** what's happening to me!"

"We got along when you came home. We felt closer. Something happened and because **you** didn't understand it you decided it was best to avoid it and not talk about it. Even now, because **you** feel guilty about 'him', you decide to do this to yourself and to those around you." A pause and then a quiet, "Those who you know care. A lot."

Naruto could hear her crying quietly and felt guilty for agreeing with Gaara even though his delivery was harsh.

He continued on, "Now knowing this about you... Could you honestly believe I would be surprised if you shut me off again and became defensive to the point where it offended my intentions?"

"I..., "A deep calming breath, "I'm sorry..."

Firmly, the redhead demanded, "For **what**? For what you did or what you were thinking about doing?"

_Now that's just bullying,_ Naruto pushed her door open and barged in. Sakura looked surprised and Gaara hadn't moved at all. Naruto's heart broke at the scene before him.

The curtains were drawn and the only light source was a small desk lamp. Books were strewn all over the floor; obviously knocked out from her bookshelf in what he could assume was in an emotional fit. Her desktop on the far end of the room was covered with what looked like sloppy, frenzied notes. Over the bed lay a large opened scroll that surpassed the stretch of her wide bed and extended onto the floor.

Gaara's posture was stiff and he'd remained his back to Naruto. Sakura was on the ground before him in nothing but a long cotton robe secured too tightly by its sash. Her eyes and hair looked haggard due to visible unrest. He could easily deduce that Sakura stood up all night and whatever she read on that scroll had her clearly upset.

Before he could demand anything Gaara spoke up, "It's about time you came in here."

Sakura teared up again, "Naruto..."

"Sakura!"

Naruto rushed toward her but Gaara grabbed his arm and stopped him. Naruto growled and turned toward Gaara, "Didn't you have eno-"

His words died in his throat as he got a good look at Gaara. He was clearly seething but after years of picking up on Gaara's subtlety, Naruto discovered the disappointment and pain lingering behind shallow breaths and tremors throughout his frame.

Now our beloved Naruto did not know who to scold first. Gaara seemed to be too harsh on his Sakura yet she somehow hurt his friend profoundly. He knew for certain now that the only things he wanted to know was what happened in Suna and what had happened last night. The blond forced a swallow and looked at the scroll on her bed. He took a step back and Gaara released his arm. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at the scroll for a few seconds before he closed them, releasing a deep breath he hadn't realized was held in.

After searching deep within himself for self restraint, his quiet and steely voice pierced the silence, "We will meet tonight... You two will tell me what the hell is going on. Until then," he opened his eyes which landed back on the scroll, "finish your conversation."

He saw Gaara barely nod through the corner of his eye and then glanced at Sakura. Naruto looked at her before his expression twisted into a painful one. He really wanted to help but even in his current ignorance on the matter, he understood she messed up big time. He could not help until he was informed better.

Sakura's tears fell in guilt, "N-Na-"

He quickly looked away and quietly interrupted, "And clean up this mess. I don't care who. Just... do it." And with that, he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After a moment of silence with the exception of Sakura's sniffles, Gaara's stance weakened, "I don't know if talking to you is useful anymore. You don't see...anything anymore." Suddenly, as if to himself, Gaara spoke as he headed toward her bed, "You're being just like him."

He sat on her bed and kept his eyes on the scroll, "I don't know what is it about this that is pulling you down with him. Death is normal." His voice was detached and Sakura flinched.

"It's not death I have a problem with."

Gaara spared her a brief look, "Then what is it?"

"...Failure"

Gaara scoffed, "Failure is something necessary. It shapes you if you learn from them. I thought you would have not only witnessed that to be true through others but also learned it yourself."

Defensively, she replied, "True but I won't accept it when it damages other lives on a long term basis."

"The world is not carried by you. Don't be so arrogant," he spoke unusually soft. Tired as well.

"I see it more as loyalty and love."

Sakura winced when Gaara snorted at that reply. He absently turned to the scroll and used his sand to roll it up for him.

"I have to admit that I never read that scroll and I never intend to. It brings warriors down to... pitiful sights."

He stood and placed the scroll inside the casing which laid next to her bed. Sakura contemplated his words as he did this and bit her lip. He secured the casing on his back and adjusted the straps before turning around to find Sakura on her feet. He stood still and dared not to look at her again; he couldn't afford to give her any more of himself if she was going to keep squandering it.

"I really am."

Gaara shifted his weight, "What."

She took a step forward and clarified, "I really am sorry. Sorry for last night and... for all this time since I left Suna. You were right."

He bit his cheek and forced himself to hear whatever she had to say.

"I have been a selfish coward and perhaps it really has been about me. I swear that I never intended it that way."

_But you're not sorry for what you were thinking of doing..._

Sakura wiped her eyes dry and continued, "What you said was harsh but... also true. You're blunt and honest and that's what I love about you." She blushed during her confession and Gaara forced his expression blank. "I still have yet to reflect on Suna, our time together, your words, and... us. Whatever that may imply-I don't know."

Gaara didn't want to play the guessing game anymore; it was too uncomfortable for him and much too tiring. "Just get some sleep, Sakura. I'm taking the scroll home with me. I have stayed here long enough and I was wrong to bring this to you. Goodbye."

With that, he walked toward the door and Sakura, in a mild panic, rushed into his way and stopped him with her hands on his chest, "Please, wait!"

He looked at her with a closed expression. Gaara was no longer in sharing mood; 'sharing' is what got him in this painful situation.

"You **are**, Gaara."

"What?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Important to me."

"..."

She continued on, "Last night I realized too late what you were trying to share with me and I reacted wrongly. In my bubble of-I-I don't know...-self pity, I let my mind go and...almost did something regrettable. But I couldn't go through with it-"

His chest hurt so bad, "Because I barged in. Thank you for your honestly, but you've mangled my trust."

"But!-"

Gaara felt the pain in his chest spread and tighten particularly around his heart and throat; "You say I am important to you. Apparently not important enough to come to me when you are troubled, hurt, or even supposed to talk things out with me. I accept that I am difficult and not the best person to... be close with. But my intentions can not be any clearer. If you can not at least honor that then I have no place here."

Convinced that his resolve was crumbling and he would soon suffocate, he walked passed her before he could see her cry again.

"Gaara, don't..."

"And just so we are clear. I will not report you to Tsunade for what you attempted. Consider this a... gift."

Heartbroken, she whirled around to grab him again but was only met with a whirlwind of sand before he too disappeared like Naruto.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: I am ending it here because this chapter has another part where you will learn what Gaara barged in on and the talk that's supposed to happen later with Naruto. I made Gaara obvious because introverted individuals like him are more in tune with themselves than extroverts. He took time to analyze and obviously Sakura did not and perhaps has missed the train. Well, we'll see. He might be ooc, I'm not sure, but I like him in this story. He's a gentle ex-monster

I think Sakura's complexes could fit with her original character so I don't feel bad about portraying her this way. She's also stubborn so please don't think she's done!

Well, see you soon and review!

LJG


	6. Intervention Part II

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_Little Japanime Girl  
_

A/N: REVISED ON 10/13/2013. Not yet beta-read. Nonetheless, thank you from the bottom of my procrastinating heart, WhiteTigerLilly! Your input has not only helped me on technical grounds, but you've gotten me excited to finish this fic again.

Last chapter kinda grew on me a little. And so I found myself tinkering with this chapter sooner than usual. This chapter is longer than the others and that's cool with me, I just wanted to give you a heads up on it. Also, as promised, you will see here what Gaara walked in on and a bit more. I have a bit of mixed emotions on this one... Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Intervention_

Part II.

* * *

Sai walked down the quiet hall during midday. He didn't need to look up from the floor to see the apartment numbers because he had memorized his journey to know it was the third to last door on the right. His steps were slow and somewhat heavy; Sai had an interesting past few days and decided to draw the line. He too mourned as the rest of Team 7 did-even though he never really knew Sasuke. What he mourned for was different and yet related to his teammates. Despite the stranger Sasuke was to Sai, his death was also an immense loss for the lone-again artist. Losing the Uchiha meant losing whatever strength his bonds held with the Hag and Dickless.

Sure, he understood both on a personal level and academic level what it meant to lose someone dear. He did research in the library on the stages of mourning and searched deep within the recesses of his guarded mind to try and remember how he would've wanted to feel if he were not training for ROOT when his brother died.

So yes, it made sense that Ugly and Noodlebrain had not desired to be social and had become much less exposed... But those two had gone to each other to share those private moments. Their bond mandated such allowances, right? Sai understood and agreed to that. What did not settle well with him was that they never approached him, much less really let him in to share the pain.

Didn't his bonds with them warrant that? Wasn't that what friends and comrades were for? Sai accepted that his actions weren't... natural, sometimes. Yet he still had a working heart and conscience-one that Ugly constantly reminded him and the Dimwitted Wonder of whenever he distanced himself from Team 7 to hide his true feelings. If they seemed to have accepted him in the 'family,' why was he left feeling so... disowned?

He had pursued them, tried his best to console, and was patient in allowing them to push him away; thankfully it was a gentle manner in which they did. This day was different. Sai had tired of feeling so much pain and loss from Pinky and Bimbo's absence. He was determined to make them accept his intentions and honor their bonds.

_If they did not... _Sai's brows furrowed slightly as he paused in front of Sakura's apartment door. _Well... _His dark eyes looked to the bag in his hand with a blank expression. Well, if they did not, then they might as well kill their bonds with him too and consider him dead. Their rejection would prove his initial take on bonds many years ago.

He knocked on her door softly and patiently waited.

Earlier that morning, Kakashi had appeared in his studio window saying something about going on a mission, that Sakura's fridge was empty and that would most likely mean Naruto would starve as well. Of course, Sai had continued his painting and absently replied something about that being normal. Kakashi seemed to smile sadly and quietly said, "You're running out of pages in that book of yours. Make sure Sakura gets to see it sometime; she likes your work, you know." And with that, he had poofed out. Sai had gotten the hint and smiled his fake smile because he didn't believe in showing sadness.

Kakashi and Yamato had never spoken to him about his sudden urge to be... involved more. And he never approached them about feeling jilted. Sai had to admit that those two men were more observant than most give them credit for because they seemed to understand his side in all of this. There would be times where he could not draw in his book (busy thinking about the Hag and Dickless) and Yamato would nonchalantly mention their locations. Or funny how Kakashi would appear in similar moments and ask him to deliver messages or run errands to Nurse _Joy_ and Blondie's homes. Of course, he would never acknowledge that he heard them or wanted to do such things, but everyone knew he was thankful for their unique support.

It had been a few minutes and no answer at the door. Sai did not think twice before running his fingertips along the door frame for the hidden spare key. Another thing that was kept from him. He found out because Dickless bragged about having total access to her place and how.

Her shoes were at the door so he was certain she was home. He knew the moment he walked in and received no punch to the face that something was terribly wrong. He took off his shoes and flicked on the light. _Okay, so the living room is clean. And standing here I can see the kitchen is untouched so Sakura is most likely sleeping in today._

He walked straight across the living room and entered the kitchen, leaving the bag on her kitchen table. Sai softly smiled when he noticed three table mats: one green, one blue, and one orange. His smile grew when he remembered the first day the trio ate at that very table and Ugly presented the 'personalized' mats. Noodlebrain threw a fit because Sai shared the same favorite color as Sasuke. The mats represented their unity and how Sakura chose to honor it in her home. It had humbled the boys without a doubt.

Sai went back into the living room, made a right into the hall, and flicked that switch on. The light surely startled Sakura because he heard her gasp behind the closed bedroom door. He already knew what her room was like since he had barged in the first visit he had made to her place. He remembered the lecture he had received on privacy and Sai had gone that day to do research in order confirm her view.

The quiet man walked toward her door quickly-not liking what he was sensing in the home. Something definitely had happened here and he was going to find out. As he pushed the door, his mouth opened in shock at the disaster her normally tidy room was in. Sakura was kneeling in front of her bed in a robe and in tears. He could see clearly that sleep deprivation, grief, and something else weighed her normally pretty face down.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise, "Sai..."

Something in the way she said his name made him react. Actually react with emotion. He walked to her and knelt before her. His eyes were somewhat soft and he pressed his lips in a thin line; not sure how to approach this properly. She covered her face with shaking hands and cried for what he could assume the nth time. When she had said his name, it was like a plea.

_For what? Salvation?_

He wasn't sure and didn't really care to know. All he knew was that she was hiding again and this time it was behind her hands. Sure, the Hag could be emotional and to the point where you questioned how many identities her mind harbored but, it was never like this. He was not going to allow that this time. He took her wrists and quietly spoke, "Don't hide. Not from me."

He forced her hands from her face and maintained his hold. Sai never expected to see her look so lost and almost crazy. Sakura's teary eyes looked up at him and she spoke, "I-I don't want you to see me like **this,**" the last word seemed to spill out her lips with a taste of disgust.

"I already am," was his calm reply.

"But, I...I've done something terrible..." She sounded like she was trying to convince him of something.

_What, to be angry or leave? _"I'm sure it's not that bad. You're a goody-goody, Ugly." His tone was light and his smile was fake, which for some reason made Sakura cry more.

"...I'll talk t-to you later, Sai-"

"No."

His tone was firm and Sakura looked up at him in surprise. His expression was not airy nor stoic. This time, he was expressive and it showed a little hurt. He did not look her in the eye, but to her shoulder. His voice was soft, as usual, but underneath that softness was a tinge of grief. So light and difficult to notice that Sakura could've easily missed it had she not known him well enough.

"Ugly, bonds... Bonds are... important."

Sakura sobered up a bit and whispered, "Sai..."

He shook his head and forced her to stand with him, then looked her straight in the eye and Sakura was struck with the weight of his stare.

"Don't you agree?"

It was as if everything depended on her answer to his somewhat vague question. Her momentary silence egged another emotion out of him and it hurt her to see him sadden. Suddenly, she understood his meaning, and with a sad smile she finally answered him clearly, "Of course they are. Very. Bonds are... dear to me."

The answer seemed to have satisfied him because he threw her his infamous fake smile and Sakura wasn't sure if that was to cover up his relief or vulnerability. "Hey, Pinky..."

She chose to ignore the nickname, "Yes?"

He looked around her room and without looking at her said, "You're a slob."

* * *

A black-eyed Sai smiled generically as he chopped some vegetables. Sakura was next to him and was dropping cut oranges into her juicer. It was obvious she was still upset but at least she was not crying. "Ah, Sai. You didn't have to buy me groceries..."

He quietly replied, as if thinking out loud, "I know."

A small twitch in her eye lasted about a second before she dropped the comment and looked at the fresh Sunflowers on her kitchen table, "How did you know they were my favorite?"

His silence made her wince. _Of course he knows. He's been part of our lives for a long time now... Cha, I'm so mean to him sometimes..._

Sai's quiet voice took her out of her sudden self pity/hatred, "Uh, Hag."

"Mm?"

"Once we're done eating, we are cleaning your room."

"Cha..." was her frustrated reply.

* * *

Naruto walked through the entrance to Gaara's hotel suite with a small take-out box. The anxiety was still fresh from the morning's scene and he looked as if Sasuke had died all over again. Gaara never got up from his seat on his bed; it was obvious he too was not himself. He could not look at Naruto long because it hurt and angered him to see his dear friend hurt. There was no way that Gaara was going to allow himself to feel guilty since he knew better than anyone that he was not at fault for Sakura's choices despite him having the idea of presenting the scroll to her.

Naruto quietly closed the door behind him and presented the box with a forced smile. "Eh, I brought you some lunch."

Gaara kindly replied, "You didn't have to."

Naruto took further steps toward him and tiredly said, "Look, I'm trying-"

"I'm not hungry."

Normally that would have been rude in anyone's book but the look Gaara trusted Naruto to see reminded him that the redhead too was hurt in all of this. With a soft sigh, Naruto placed the food on the side table and sat on the couch across the bed. "I bet you haven't had much of an appetite for anything lately."

Before Gaara could reply, Naruto quickly added, "Except for leaving..."

Guilt soaked Gaara's heart and he looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry."

Naruto leaned back, crossed his arms, and while looking at his shoes, he admitted, "I don't blame you."

"..."

"Gaara, I know I said tonight we would meet, but I would rather talk to you now."

He tried feigning ignorance when he casually asked, "Why?"

The blond scoffed, "Tch. Something tells me you are leaving before the sun sets."

Dropping the act, Gaara chose not to say anything and leaned back into the backboard, propping his legs up.

"Besides, I would rather talk to you about a few things in private."

Gaara sighed lightly, "I figured as much. Where do we start?"

Naruto thought about it for a second. There was much and little to cover with him. After a long moment, "Well, lets start with last night."

Gaara took a deep sigh and looked uncertain.

Naruto frowned, "Don't get shy on me now-and don't tell me it's personal. Whatever happened last night escalated to this morning. Whatever the hell **that** was... I deserve to know."

There was no way he was letting whatever was going on pass. And he wanted to hear everything from Gaara first seeing as Sakura was difficult to speak with at the moment-not to mention with Gaara's departure arriving soon, he was pressed with time. Gaara hesitated before suggesting, "I think things would make more sense if I started with this morning instead."

Naruto placed an ankle over his knee and frowned, "I don't care. I just want to know what's happening with you two."

"After I left you at the Ramen shop, I barged into her apartment. She seemed to have forgotten locking the door the night before... Well, without much thought, and with a dreadfully indescribable feeling, I followed her chakra to what I learned to be her bedroom. Without warning, I slammed her bedroom open and what I found was..."

* * *

Sai felt both relief and anxiety as he listened to Sakura. After they had eaten, they had headed straight to her room. He'd been doing the cleaning as she sat on her bed, answering any of his questions. He'd been slowly warming up to the big questions by providing small talk first. She caught on easily yet continued to talk. His heart swelled with joy for her trust yet as the minutes had passed up to his bigger questions, his heart beat harder. Sai pretended to be more entertained by picking up her mess, but his entire focus was on Sakura's words.

"So that's when I headed home last night and to make a long night short, I decided to go ahead and try the kinjutsu..."

She paused and expected to see his disapproving look yet, that look never came. Instead, he put the last stray book away and turned to her with his normally calm expression. "You stopped. Go on."

"O-okay..."

She could not be entirely surprised because his calmness-or at least his facade-helped her talk to him when matters were difficult to talk about; one of the few perks behind Sai's persona that Sakura learned never to complain about. Before she would regret it, she continued to speak as she watched him pick up miscellaneous items off the floor, "At first the scroll made no sense as I read it but it didn't take long for me to realize that it was encrypted. I spent all night decrypting the scroll and then finally read what Gaara's father had written and instructed within the scroll.

"Funny thing is that Gaara told me this jutsu was reported as faulty, yet within the scroll his father left no indication of any failure. Naturally, I wanted to try it out," as if forgetting Sai was there and what happened earlier, excitement bubbled in her voice as she continued on, "So I tattooed my body with the proper symbols-"

"Tattooed?" Sai's brow raised in interest and his voice hinted incredulity. Just slightly, of course.

Sakura nodded and pushed back one of the sleeves on her robe to expose her own handwriting along her arm and disappearing under the fabric; "In ink."

"Ah," Sai took a moment to note the ink jar mostly empty on her desk and the brush still wet and abandoned on the desktop. He walked toward her and looked at her robe, "Where?"

A tinge of a rouge tainted her cheekbones as she answered, "Almost everywhere. From wrists to shoulders, my stomach, hips to shins, and my back-which don't ask the hassle I went through for that to get done."

"...Permanent?"

The girl blinked, "Don't think so."

Sai rested a hand on his hip lazily and calmly asked, "Could you continue?"

With a short nod she complied, "Well, I was about to mark my face-"

"Why so many tattoos?" he could not help but interrupt. All this ink and tattooing was unbecoming to someone like the Hag.

"Gaara's father explained that in order to assure complete submission into the jutsu, these regions needed to be marked so that chakra flow may be correspondent with the flow once obtained within the user's body in the past. The marks that look different from the others," she pointed one out, "are exactly on chakra points for that particular reason. Everything else in between is to adjust the physical. The marks on forehead and neck were to return ones thoughts, emotions, and voice that was used in the past.

"If I marked the back of my neck then I would sacrifice the memories that would have occurred after the time I would want to go back to."

"Then it's safe to assume there is no mark on the back of your neck," Sai seemed both expectant and bored; Sakura knew better.

"No. I wanted to make sure that I would remember exactly why I chose to go back-if it were to really work- so that if I were to falter, I would not have a change of heart."

"I see. You were at marking your face...?" Sai admitted to himself that the excitement in her voice over such a topic was starting to make his skin crawl. Did she not realize she was playing with her life over a hunch? Because of this concern, he was not concerned so much with the details of the tattoos but with the whole reasoning behind the mess in her room and her state.

"Yes. That was when Gaara barged into my room like a madman..."

* * *

_Gaara pushed through the door and the sight that greeted him twisted his gut and squeezed his heart at the same time. His green eyes widened incredulously while he bared his teeth-resembling the 12 year old Sobaku no Gaara under the demon's wrath. Sakura dropped the brush on her desk and sucked in a breath as Gaara reached her in a flash. He grabbed her wrist and just about tossed her toward the center of the room. _

_Unprepared for the assault, Sakura stumbled a bit before righting herself. She carefully turned to him with wide, watery eyes. "Gaara...I-"_

_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

_"I-I thought-"_

_"You **didn't** think! What the hell is **wrong** with you?"_

_Sakura flinched, "I'm s-"_

_Gaara practically appeared before her within seconds and gripped her wrists in a steel vice, "Don't you fucking play that card on me. Save it."_

_Sure, a yelling Gaara was scary, but at least he was expressive. But when he gets quiet like that is when anyone who knows him knows that he would easily shed blood._

_"I can explain."_

_"What could you possibly explain to me? You..." Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth as he tried putting his rage in check._

_"Your dad said-"_

_"SHUT UP!" he pushed her to the ground and stepped passed her to face her bookshelf. He remembered the glimpse of ink on her neck and tasted bile,"You betrayed me."_

_"No-"_

_"My trust..."_

_Tears started to form in her eyes and shame wound its way up and around her body, suffocating her. Apologies had to be swallowed because she knew that was the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment. She also knew he was in his right to be this upset if not more._

_He gripped the standing side board of her tall shelf 'til his knuckles paled and the cartilage strained under his pressure, "We talked about this last night. I put everything at stake by giving you that. You... I made it **clear** it was to help you cope. Not some..." his form started to tremble, "Not some **toy** you can just use on your selfish whims!"_

_Sakura cried out, "I only wanted to save him! He's Naruto's brother and changing things would have made things better for all of us! Just think about all the things we could avoid if I make him stay with us!"_

_With a growl, Gaara used his free arm and swiped all the books on the shelf nearest his level to the ground. His back was to her and was glad that she was not able to see mist in his eyes joining the pot of strong emotions that ran through his face. A roar rumbled from his center, "YOU BETRAYED ME!"_

_She let the tears free as she placed her palms on the ground, leaning toward him and pleaded, "**Please** understand-"_

_"You took my generosity, my trust...all of it... AND YOU TAINTED IT WITH THIS STUNT!"_

_Silence was their only comfort. Gaara took that moment to process everything and made a decision. He had known deep down this was a strong risk. He was to blame as well. With a deep, shaky breath Gaara pushed everything away and willed his misty eyes to dry. Once he felt somewhat composed he headed toward her door._

_Sakura's hooded gaze followed his slow movements and realized he was closing himself away from her. At least the danger was over; now she hoped to achieve somewhat of a damage control. Once he was at her door, she thought back to how he focused on her and the scroll during his visit to Konoha. Could he have known all along? Or was this a genuine visit turned bad?_

_"W-what are you doing here...?"_

_Gaara inwardly sighed, _What a stupid question._ Yet he understood what she really meant. Things were slowly being let out in the open and not much that was necessary at the moment was left so he gave in to honesty._

_"I..." he frowned at his scratchy voice, still thick with guarded emotions. Gaara turned around and stood there, looking at the most pathetic Sakura he had seen in his life. So... desolate and desperate. Were things so bad that he would never really understand? If so, then he didn't know her well, did he?_

_Sakura sniffled and wiped the tears that rolled under her chin, "There must be a reason... You don't do things thoughtlessly." She felt out of place pressing an explanation out of him when it really should still be him drilling her for more answers._

_"I..." he cleared his throat, realizing Naruto hadn't budged from his spot in the hall. He did a terrible job in masking his chakra and Gaara felt the need to deter his answers a bit. There was no need to involve his friend in his most personal affairs; at least not yet, "came to see you..."_

_It was the truth and a sensitive admission, but not what she was looking for. Reluctantly, she accepted his slight avoidance and shakily replied, "...I thought you hated me..."_

_Gaara bit his tongue from answering and shook his head. At the moment, he hated himself instead of Sakura. After all that was said and done, he still harbored affection and knew she didn't deserve it at this point. He was beginning to accept that there was no use in his involvement or interest any longer._

_Gaara could not hate her for mourning a great loss and this was not key to his anger; it was her little care and lack of honor for everything he did. He would have never intended to be closer and care if he did not feel there was a possibility of things being mutual, Sakura turned that probability around and today painfully proved it._

_Despite everything, when his eyes met her hurt and ashamed ones, he could not help but admit, "I can't hate you for... something I expected... deep down."_

_His words struck her like a physical blow and her eyes changed to realization, "You honestly believe I **intended **to do that to you?" her next words almost choked her with the weight as they escaped her throat, "**You**, above all people!" Fresh tears rained down on Sakura, _Please understand, Gaara...

_He furrowed his brows and asked, "...Why not?"_

_Sakura shut her eyes and slowly shook her head, _How did things get so ugly between us? Was it really me all along? Surely he knows...

* * *

"And well, you know the rest..."

Naruto felt strange and confused after hearing the story. Gaara threw in a quick overview on what the scroll represented and why it was kinjutsu when the scroll was first mentioned in his recollection of this morning. The blond felt so lost and surprised. He never thought Sakura capable of actually attempting something so banned. He was torn in between understanding her and understanding Gaara. Both had solid cases and had their reasons but where did he lie in all of this?

_No where,_ Naruto painfully admitted to himself. Well, in a way he did; being that she wanted to restore his bond with Sasuke should the technique work. But this morning and last night was really all about Gaara and Sakura. It hurt to be forced and just witness them hurt each other. Gaara had a point when he accused Sakura of being selfish in some ways and cowardly in ignoring things she should have taken head on. At the same time, he felt that Sakura's heart was in the wrong place with the right intentions. In sum, he felt that Sakura needed more support than ever so that she would see things right and that if there was one person to blame then it would have to be Sasuke.

He loved him as a brother and would do anything in his power for him, but Sasuke always had a way of hurting his Sakura. As soon as the accusation rose in his head, Naruto dropped it. Sasuke was dead and any pain he put them through was indirect. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Sasuke was a good friend and an honorable brother.

A small portion of his mind wanted to be upset at Gaara because his good intentions were not thought through well enough as it brought the current situation they were in. Yet, at the same time the blond didn't feel right throwing that weight onto Gaara either. A frustrated sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he rubbed his cheek with his palm,"I... don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto placed his foot on the ground with the other and raised a brow, "**Me?** What should I be sorry for?"

"No. Me. I take responsibility for the scroll," Gaara glanced up at Naruto's eyes before looking back to nothing in particular.

"Oh..."

Gaara's lips formed a thin line before he pressed, "But nothing more. We have to see that everything after was not my doing. You have to at least agree to that."

It pained him, but Naruto sighed, "I suppose."

The kazekage looked back at him, "Now that you know, what are you going to do? And don't look surprised; I know you well."

There was a pause, "You still haven't told me about Suna."

Gaara stood up and leaned against the window frame by the bed, "That's not important." _That's my secret if she won't tell._

"Sounds like it is since it's prompted you to come here with... a different approach this time around."

He looked indifferent; "Well, the way I have said it is exactly how it has been. You know that. Now what good will me telling you about Suna do? Nothing happened and if you want to know about Sakura and I, I won't agree to do that. It's personal to me. Though it might not be to Sakura... Ask her instead."

The jinchuuriki frowned, not sure what to take on this. Gaara was clearly hurt and Sakura was definitely misplacing some priorities. Naruto stood up and walked the short distance to Gaara, stopping a few feet from him.

"Gaara...I," he sighed in resignation, "I cannot interfere-and I recognize you already knew that so... I do appreciate you sharing with me anyway."

Gaara looked away and quietly said, "That's because I trust you."

"Thank you," and he made sure Gaara understood he meant it with his tone.

Without looking back, Gaara surmised, "You are going to do something about Sakura. That's your choice. Just don't get too close; you might not like what you see."

Naruto frowned, "I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of this mess."

The redhead looked at his friend sternly, "The only one capable of saving her is herself."

"But-"

He removed himself from the sill and took a step closer, his voice rising, "What more could you do for her that you have not already done? What more is there left for any of us to do? She will do what she wants in the end anyway."

Naruto shook his stead, "Still, I can-"

"Can what? Tie her up and watch her 'til she suddenly gets over it? That wont work and you know it. Naruto, she loves you and her comrades; this is her excuse to change things."

Naruto's hands formed tight fists at his sides; "**Excuse?** Why do you make it sound like she's determined to wreck things? Like she's some bad guy... She's pure!-"

"And **wrong.** Don't you get it? It's not about me, or you, or anyone else. It might not even really be about Sasuke at this point. This is about her and not letting go. Why can't you see that?"

Naruto looked to the ground; "I do. I really do," he determinedly looked at Gaara through watered eyes, "But I won't give up!"

Gaara looked at him for a long minute in silence until Naruto calmed down and his posture slouched in uncertainty. The kazekage's eyes softened as he requested something he knew wouldn't be complied, "Come with me to Suna. You need time to yourself."

"I'm not leaving Sakura; she needs me."

His expression relaxed into a well practiced neutral, "Ah. She didn't think about what **you** needed earlier..."

Anger flashed through his blue eyes, "Whatever. Doesn't mean I should leave her alone. At least **one** of us is staying."

"..."

Naruto patted his arm and quietly spoke, "I should let you go now..."

Gaara grabbed his wrist that was still near his arm and sternly looked him in the eye as he advised, "I really think you should reconsider."

"Save those words for yourself."

Gaara let go of Naruto's wrist and placed his hands in his pockets, "I've done all I could. She's yet to choose."

"Maybe so but, she needs you more than she needs me. I think you're giving up too soon."

No emotions were revealed as he replied, "No, I am giving her time to act. I'm done here and with her."

"...I'm sorry."

"For?" he raised his brows.

A soft smile graced Naruto as he turned to leave and instead of answering, he revealed, "I know the truth about you, you know..."

"..."

With his back to his best friend, he requested, "Keep in touch."

Gaara nodded, "Ah. Always."

He stopped and turned his head a little towards Gaara, "Oh, and..."

"Hm?"

"Sakura," he turned his head back and looked to the ground, "she's always late, you know?"

Gaara turned around and faced the window; "That's what troubles me... Bye, Naruto."

* * *

Sai had listened to her tell everything and when necessary, he would interrupt with a question in which she would answer. That was how their time together went as she told the story. Sakura remained in her bed and Sai leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. She had finished her story a few minutes ago and the artist had not said a word since.

"You must think badly of me..."

"No. I don't think anything of you-if you are referring to the scroll."

"B-but why not? I mean, you'd probably be the only one."

A small smile appeared on his lips, "So you are telling me that you would rather me hate you for being irrational?"

Sakura frowned, "Well, I wouldn't say **irrational** either..."

"Listen, I have done research and read a lot on human behavior and from my understanding, it happens from time to time when people do things that aren't acceptable. So even though a book tells me it's natural, you'd rather me break bonds every time someone makes big mistakes?"

Sakura knew what she had done was bad to Gaara, but the chance to correct the past to ensure a better future was **not** a mistake for her.

"I don't think I committed such a **terrible **mistake-"

Sai shrugged, "Whatever, Ugly. You need to learn to be content and forgiving more often."

"Forgiving? To who?"

"Yourself."

"That makes no sense..."

Sai gave her that fake smile again, "Whatever you say, Ugly. I think you really need a bath and nap now. You look horrendous and those tattoos are the first thing I want to see you scrub off."

Sakura balled her fist, ready to punch him for the insult but stopped and blushed when she replayed his words in her head. "W-what, you pervert! Did you just imply of **watching** me bathe?"

Sai laughed, "Ha ha no way, you're ugly enough as it is with clothes. Don't want to worsen it by seeing you-Whoa!"

Sai had to dodge the alarm clock she had hurled at him. He maintained that fake smile and held his hands up, "You got me, Pinky. I surrender."

Sakura took a moment to cool off. A soft smile formed on her lips and she just watched Sai for a moment.

He straightened his posture and put his hands down; "What?"

"Thank you. For being the same Sai as always."

"..." he scratched his head and was not sure how to react; rather, what was proper to react with.

Sakura slowly stood up from her bed and saddened a little as she spoke, "I have to go see Naruto now and explain everything... He's gonna-"

Sai coolly interrupted with a soft shrug, "Do as he always does. Forgive and forget."

She did not seem convinced but nodded anyways, "I guess."

"I'll leave you to rest and get ready. If I see any circles around your eyes or ink on your body tomorrow," he pondered it for a short moment and then looked serious, "I will kick your ass."

Sakura wondered how serious he really was with that threat and decided that she would be able to take him on. "Tch, as if," she rolled her eyes as she blew off his threat.

Sai suddenly looked indifferent and half-waved as he offered, "Whatever. See you soon."

The artist then performed a few hands seals and poofed out of her home. Sakura sighed, "Why don't the men in my life use the damn door on their way out?"

She was no where near her norm, but was glad Sai went out of his way today. His character helped her detach herself from current events. As soon as Sai left, Sakura felt lonely and depressed again; the feeling surprising her like a cold bath. She still wanted to make a difference and hated herself for it for the first time in her life.

* * *

Hours later...

Naruto perched on the window sill of his bedroom, looked out into the night sky, and elicited a deep sigh. This morning wasn't completely clear to Naruto and Gaara's conversation with him only made him feel more out of place in Sakura's current problem. Yet at the same time, Naruto knew enough to recognize that her issue was about the team 7 family; so how could he not just fix it all for her with him being part of that?

Another sigh escaped his lips and this time it was more forceful.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Startled at the presence of a surprise guest, Naruto turned to face her and raised his brows; "For what?"

For a second she seemed shocked at his lack of reaction for her presence and she covered it with a timid smile; "You've been waiting a long while, haven't you?"

Choosing not to reply, worry shown through his eyes as he searched the ground instead of facing her.

She took steps forward, reaching him and placing a small hand on his cheek, "Ne, Naruto..."

"..."

Before she allowed his behavior hurt her any more, she forced an encouraging smile and lowered herself to meet his gaze with her own. She counted to three before she burst out enthusiastically, "How about some late night ramen? Just me and you!"

Naruto moved out of her hand's reach on his cheek and looked out the window muttering, "Sorry, not hungry..."

He avoided her white eyes because he wanted to be strong for her. She had enough with her own, he did not want to involve her. Hinata fiddled with the hem of her shirt and forced herself not to take another step toward him.

She let a long moment of silence pass them before she whispered, "Please... don't do this alone..."

Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists; he was too afraid of reacting. Anything might set him off at this point. He was beyond frustrated and his emotions were lapping on the shores of desperation.

Hinata bit her lip and walked away; clearly taking the hint. Naruto got off the sill as soon as he heard her light steps further away from him and he squeezed the sill til his knuckles turned white. _I've been doing well pretending this far, I don't want to end that now... Not for her to see..._

Dejected and heartbroken, Hinata did her best not to cry as she sat on the step at the entrance to put on her shoes. As she reached for her shoes, her vision became teary and she experienced some trouble slipping them on. It took her longer than usual to tie her laces with tears sliding down her pink cheeks. With a quiet sniffle, Hinata moved to get up and a gasp escaped her lips as Naruto dropped to his knees and embraced her from behind all at once, keeping her on the ground.

She hadn't heard him approach her at all; "Na-!"

"Forgive me, Hinata," his low and gruffly voice stilled her thoughts as he continued, "It's just that I don't know what to... do or say anymore. Everything," his arms tightened their hold around her chest, "is out of my control. I want to help and make things right but," his teary eyes clenched shut and his voice shamefully quivered, "I just can't."

Hinata placed a hand on his forearm and maintained herself quiet while keeping her watery gaze on the door before her. She hoped that her silence would encourage him to continue and that he did, "I figured that with Sasuke gone, Sai's insistence, and Sakura's... situation... and now Gaara... I could just pretend everything was cool with me and that would make things okay for everyone-and if not okay then bearable- for putting their burdens on me."

Her soft voice rang in the quietness of his apartment, "You can't assume everyone's weight would fall on you, Naruto. Sometimes," she squeezed his forearm to get his attention-if she didn't have it already-and whispered, "sometimes you need to lay off that weight on someone who's willing to take it," she took a deep breath and clarified gently, "Someone l-like me." Not sure on how he would react, she lowered her head.

Naruto pushed his knees apart so that he could scoot as close to her back as possible and keep his legs by her sides; "Hinata, I...," he placed his cheek against hers and looked ahead at the door with determination, "I want to be what you need me to be. Someone you can lean on; not someone who can't seem to keep control of himself at least." His arms lowered to wrap around her waist and he buried his nose in her soft hair, uttering a confession, "I want to be someone you can be proud of. I could never be Hokage if I can't be strong at least for you-"

"Shut up," her breathless whisper interrupted. He leaned back a little to look at her upset expression; one which he couldn't help but to still find lovely. She turned partially to face him and ended somewhat cradled in his arms. A darker side of Hinata wanted to smack him but her love overpowered that so she opted to pinch his cheek.

"Ow! What's that for?" his shock couldn't escape him over her way of attacking him. _That pinch was hard!_

Her frown deepened and she spoke with offense, "I have always been proud of you! When no one believed in you and we were still in the academy, I still believed in you. I have seen you through your successes and your failures. First-hand and second-hand I have witnessed your entire life and not **once** have I questioned your ability and my love for you. **Never.**"

Ashamed, Naruto went to lower his head but Hinata caught his jaw with a hand and lifted it back up to face her and spoke with a softer voice, "Now with that clarified there is no reason for you to have to hide things from me in order to prove yourself worthy of me. In fact, it's the other way around-"

Naruto interrupted with wide eyes, "How-"

Hinata was not having any of it tonight. She let him be for some time but he hurt her feelings and on top of that he hurt himself more. She knew she needed to put a stop to this and if Naruto taught her anything, it was to do anything for those she loved and tonight that meant being brave and in control.

"You have always assumed I needed protection and though I may need that sometimes, I need something more than that. Your trust and love are the only two things that will always make me happy. You need someone to be there for you and you have been keeping me away. Can't **I** be there for you? Why won't you let me return the favor and be the one to protect you?"

By the end of her monologue, poor Hinata was already in tears again and Naruto embraced her, "I hadn't realized I made you feel that way. Instead of keeping you from hurting through my pain, I actually have been hurting you directly. What should I do?"

She turned around until she was fully facing him (on her knees) and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You can't do anything about Sakura and you already know that. So please, learn to let her fight this battle that's hers alone. Sasuke's life and death are all consequence of his own choices," with her eyes starting to dry up, she sniffled and cheered up a little, "As for Sai, I am certain that at this point he knows you need space; I have noticed he hasn't bothered you in a little while now. And Gaara, well, he made his choice. Just be ready to be there when they need you. Agreed?"

Somewhat relieved for her input matching the little voice in the back of his head, he meekly nodded and pulled her close again, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "Agreed."

She returned the hug and ran her fingers through his hair with a shaky sigh; overwhelmed with his eagerness to take her words to heart; "Oh and as for you..."

Naruto took a deep breath in through his nostrils, savoring her soft scent, before he muffled out, "Mm?"

She pulled him away enough to look him in the eye and said, "You have to learn to use my shoulder and ears as much as I know you are willing to let me use yours. You're bottling too much and I want you to trust-mmph..."

He hastily interrupted her with a hot kiss. Once they parted, he spoke a little out of breath, "I love you."

With a blush, Hinata looked down and nodded meekly. His forehead touched hers and he asked, "Do you forgive me for hurting you?"

She smiled and he knew they were okay.

Despite this, he couldn't stop the sadness overcome him through the happy moment. Hinata did not need to ask to know what his sadness was for. She pulled him in for a tight hug and whispered, "I'm sorry she didn't come tonight..."

Her spoken words let the dam of his anxiety and desperation flood in him. He knew she was right. Yes, Sakura has her own fight to win, Sai's giving him space, Gaara's rightfully fed up and entitled to make the choice he did... but Sakura was his sister and he couldn't bear to see her suffer, he missed fighting with Sai even though he looked like Sasuke and was as annoying, and it hurt to see his best friend Gaara hurt by another best friend. It bothered knowing that the old days where he could just charge in and take over no longer held weight in today's issues.

"Naruto," Hinata's soothing whisper brought him back to her. _When did I start crying?_

He parted from her to apologize, but she pulled him back and held him tighter than earlier whispering her plea, "We have shared everything but this. Please let me share this with you tonight... at least..."

Yes. She was right again. It was okay to use her shou-no... it was best he shared with her moments such as this. She had taught him many things over the years and tonight, she taught him something invaluable. Right then and there he held no shame while his tears trailed down her neck and collar as he buried his face there. And when he felt her lips on his hair and her own tears down his face, he knew he was right in choosing her to be the woman he would keep by his side forever.

* * *

Much later that night...

Sai carefully placed his soiled paintbrush to settle in turpentine and sighed as he pulled another brush from the turpentine jar. As he wiped the bristles free from turpentine with a cloth, his thoughts were far from the canvas before him.

_Something's gravely off... I'm pretty sure things were settled when I left._

After making sure the bristles were clean enough to be used again, he placed the cloth on the small table next to him where all his paint tubes, palette, and jars were placed; ready to be used when necessary. Without a clear mind toward his painting, he knew that adding another brush stroke to the canvas would be counterproductive. He placed the brush on the table top and stood up from his stool, stretching his arms high above his head. Sai sighed in satisfaction once he heard a few cracks run up his back and then he straightened, heading straight toward the coffee table in his studio/flat. On the coffee table lay the cause of never ending arguments between he, Sakura, and Naruto.

Stifling a chuckle, he took a cigarette out of the pack while remembering said arguments. Sakura, being the medic nin that she was, lectured him constantly the health risks especially being in active duty. Naruto... well, let's just say he was curious from time to time and Sai knew better than to have Naruto hooked on cigarettes so he would end up arguing with the poor lad and it was mostly because Naruto would be accused of not being mature enough to smoke.

He fished a lighter out of his side pocket and lit it; the first true mindless moment in the entire week for him. At this moment, it was just he, the taste of tobacco rolling over his tongue and down his throat, and the little bright ember at the end of that stick between his lips. Sai sinfully enjoyed watching the smoke he had swallowed escape through his nostrils.

Repeating the swallowing and exhaling process, Sai slowly walked toward his large window with one hand in his pockets. Once he reached the sill, Sai remembered Kakashi's visit. He leaned on the frame and held the cigarette between his forefinger and middle as he flicked accumulated ash out the window with his thumb.

_Wonder if Dickless is okay... Pinky told me he found her in the middle of the mess... Damn. Well, so much for having my mind blank._

He sighed and licked his lips before putting the cigarette back to it's rightful place. Something uneasy settled into his mind and not only did it interrupt something he loved doing, it triggered his instinct. As a ROOT member, he learned to never let gut feelings go and it took his unnatural willpower to leave this be to do just that. But as he took a deep inhalation of that lovely, mind easing nicotine, his training kicked in full force.

_Well, better not to leave a stone unturned than to have surprises._

Without thought and little hesitation, he performed the required hand seals before he disappeared in a whirl of smoke and reappeared exactly where he was most uncomfortable at the moment. He did not bother to knock on the door and went straight to retrieve the spare hidden key for emergencies.

_I can lie and say this was an emergency if I get punched. _

Once the key was inserted and the door unlocked, Sai turned the knob and walked into the bright abode. He absently slipped off his shoes and scurried toward the door on the right in the middle of the hall. Sai didn't understand why his feet didn't take him to the bedroom instead of the bathroom but he knew best not to question his gut feeling. Standing at the slightly ajar door in the quite apartment, Sai released the deep smoke-filled breath he had been holding since he poofed out the studio. Once all smoke escaped his lungs, he took one more drag as he slowly pushed the door open.

With his first step into the bathroom, Sai's parted lips dropped the cigarette onto the tile floor, "Sa...!"

There, lying naked and unconscious in the full tub was Sakura with the tattooed markings glaring at him through her pale skin.

Only one word was hurtled through this smoke filled mouth, "Shit!"

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I've revised a lot of grammar and wording issues I found through the second read. If you've read this before, I hope that this new read feels smoother. There was a few different view points, and as you've probably noticed, _Intervention I and II_ are centered around the new Team 7 dealing with Sakura's booboo move and eachother as a group. I hope it wasn't too out of character... I let the situations and emotions I thought appropriate rule my typing! I hope it was enjoyable and the ball should get rolling now.

Any errors or suggestions, please let me know and review!


	7. Just breathe

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_ Little Japanime Girl_

A/N: Woot! I'm on a roll! This chapter has been revised on 10.13.2013. Some grammatical and dialogue changes have been made. If you read this before, it's worth another go. If this is your first read, then welcome! Feel free to point out any concerns, suggestions, or ask questions. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Just Breathe._

* * *

"Shit shit shit!"

Sai startled from his position in the bathroom threshold and rushed over to the tub. He slipped from the overflowed bath water on the ground and he leaned toward Sakura in the middle of his fall, hitting his ribcage against the rim of the tub.

"Fuck. Shit, shit. Sakura!"

Despite his rigorous training in the past on stifling emotions, his mind could not wrap around the idea of Sakura's body underwater and the possibility of her lungs being filled with water. _Don't do this to us, Pinky!_

He hastily pulled her up through her underarms expecting her to cough out water as her face surfaced but she did not react. In fact, his heart pounded within his ears loudly as he noticed her bruise colored lips. Panic shook his movements as he hooked his arms under her in the water and lifted her up with a huff; her dead weight scaring him into the reality of her unconsciousness.

"Don't…!"

_Don't…. don't…. Just don't…._

Water seeped through his clothing as he cradled her nude figure close to him and moved her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Once he laid her down on the floor, he began cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

_Pump. Pump. Pump. Pump. Pump...25 more...  
_

_Tilt head. Open and check mouth. _

_Pinch nose. Open mouth. Deep breath. Breathe out into her mouth. _

_Listen._

_Faint pulse. Not breathing._

_Again._

Nothing.

"Again!"

Nothing.

Fear began to show through his trembling fingers as he desperately decided to try something else in hopes of forcing water out with the help of gravity. He turned her on her stomach over his lap and angled her so that her head hung lower than her body and tried again.

_Just breathe dammit!_

He gave her back five blows and then paused to lean over and listen for any signs of breathing.

_One more time!_

Five more thrusts came harder than the first set. Sai's chest started to hurt as he realized his efforts were in vain if she was not responding. "Come on, work with me, Ugly," he begged.

Suddenly, in the uncomfortable position they were in, Sakura's body slipped down a little and in lightening speed, Sai caught her with one hand on her collarbone and the other on her shoulder. He struggled as he sat her up in his lap and noticed something glistening on her lips.

His thin fingers felt her lips and felt relief wash over him. Water gushed out slowly passed her lips but she was still unconscious. Still choking with fear, he placed her on the bed and wrapped the thin, wet sheet she lay on around her and lifted the bundled Sakura into his arms. _I'm getting you into more capable hands! _Sai ran across her room and jumped out her window, taking rooftop shortcuts to the hospital not caring if anyone saw them. Throughout his fast sprint to Konoha Hospital, Sai kept replaying the memory of her blank face as it surfaced through the soapy water. His throat tightened and he shook with anger as he realized Sakura might be dead by the time he would reach the hospital.

_Why would she do this? What about our bonds…_

* * *

"No!"

Naruto awoke with a cold sweat and shook in fear in his dark room. His hard breathing was all he could hear in the quiet night. When he slightly calmed, he heard a soft rustle.

"…I-I'm sorry."

A gentle hand on his back soothed him a little and he realized he simply had a bad dream.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…" Naruto wanted to protect her from his grief but he recently learned better, "It felt so real."

Hinata slowly sat up in the dark and held his hand, "What did?"

He shook his head and whispered, "But it makes no sense… It's impossible… I would never…"

Concerned, Hinata squeezed his hand, "What happened?"

Remembering back, Naruto took quick breaths as his throat kept choking up a little, "I… He… The way things were… There was no choice… and…"

Hinata held him and whispered, "Take it easy. It was just a dream, right?"

Reliving the emotions from his dreams, he squeezed her and said, "Then why did I see myself killing him?"

Hinata swallowed her surprise and realized this ran deeper. Instead of admitting this, she patted his hair and soothed, "We know what already happened. Nothing can change that…"

She knew he thought of Sakura when he whispered, "I hope not…"

* * *

Sai lifted the small plastic door and took out the packet from the vending machine shoot. He felt restless and desperately needed that packet at the moment. He hastily opened it and pulled out a cigarette, placing his on his lips. As he padded himself in search for a lighter, he remembered leaving it in his apartment before going to Sakura's apartment. _Great…_

"I'll light that up for you."

Tsunade held the lighter up to his cigarette and he gratefully leaned into it. Once he straightened up, Tsunade snatched the pack from his hand and pulled one out for herself, "I'd normally tell you not to smoke in here but given the circumstances, I'd say I'm as guilty as you are right now."

After the two shared one long drag from their respective cigarettes, Sai turned incredibly serious, "So—"

"You broke her ribs you know."

Frowning, Sai replied, "I could give two shits about her ribs right now. I want to know—"

"You did okay. I mean we had to revive her but, since you managed to get water out of her and provided some oxygen, it helped a lot. She's stable."

"Then when can I—"

"You can't yet. She's in isolation."

Sai took a step forward, "I don't care. I need to—"

Tsunade turned completely serious, "What you need to do is tell me off the books what the hell happened. Don't skip any details."

"You know as much as I do. She obviously tried to—"

Tsunade shook her head and said lowly, "That's what's on record but that's not what I want to hear."

Sai took another pull from his cig, "What more do you want from me? I found her that way."

"Yes, but I cannot contact her parents or Naruto yet until I have a better understanding."

Sai put his cigarette out, no longer finding it calming, and stepped closer to her, "Hokage… The only person that can answer—"

"Is unable to right now. She cannot speak for herself at the moment. I need you to tell me something…"

Sai furrowed his brows, "Do we really need to do this now?"

Anger and frustration crossed her pretty face as she suddenly pinned him against the wall behind him with her forearm across his collar. Her cigarette maintained pinched in the corner of her mouth as she slowly spoke. ,"Sai, Sakura is in a coma and I need you to tell me why. I have a feeling that you can tell me. All of her chakra had stopped flow except her mind."

Sai looked away, "Don't you know by looking at her tattoos?"

Tsunades narrowed her eyes, "...Tattoos?"

Looking back at her with surprise, he replied, "Didn't you see them? They were all over her body. I had asked her to wash them off but I guess they didn't wash off by the time she…"

Tsunade suddenly released him and put out her cigarette. She looked uneasy when she looked him in the eye, "Sai, I need you to keep this a secret. I know Naruto will take this hard and Kakashi might do something like go over to Suna…"

_Suna? Does this have to do with Gaara?_

Tsunade noted his silence, "Just let me handle this, okay?"

"Naruto should know she's here."

"I will call her parents since they are her proxy. But, we will wait until tomorrow to know what to tell Naruto. He cannot handle this right now."

Suspiciously, Sai asked, "Handle what, exactly?"

"What we have to put on record for her safety: her attempted suicide."

Sai caught on, _Something must have gone wrong with her experiment. _He looked past her to see a doctor coming their way; "Then at least let me see her myself."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment, "I don't think this is good for you to see either."

Looking back at her he said, "What could be worse than me finding her and doing what I had to do to bring her here?"

"I don't want you to see what's worse than that."

Sai looked at her for a long time in silence until the approaching doctor interrupted, "Excuse me, Lady Tsunade, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

Tsunade stepped away from him and went to the doctor. Before the two walked away, Tsunade looked back at Sai, "Do what I told you. That's an order."

After that, she left, whispering with the doctor about Sakura's condition. Sai waited until Tsunade and the doctor rounded the corner before he hit the wall behind him in frustration. _What do I do…?_

Sai decided to go to the family lounge. There, he drank a cup of hot tea and soon drifted into slumber on a couch.

* * *

Crying woke him from his brief rest. Sai got up and went toward the source. Outside of the lounge were Sakura's parents; her mother crying into her father's arms. The sight made him disobey Tsunade's direct order...

* * *

Later that morning...

Naruto and Hinata both woke suddenly from their sleep. They felt someone's chakra within Naruto's home. Hinata put on Naruto's large t-shirt over her tank top and she followed him quietly, despite his silent plea for her to stay within the bedroom. Naruto stealthily walked down the dark hallway and into his kitchen where he noticed and open window and presence. The presence was not malignant, but he still kept Hinata behind him just in case. Hinata had already used her eyes in the dark by this time and squeezed his shoulder, signaling him that it was okay.

Naruto flicked on the kitchen light, causing his and Hinata's eyes to painfully adjust to the sudden change. The blurry black figure slowly became recognizable and the couple quickly regretted exposing their underwear to the unexpected guest.

"What's going on? Why didn't you knock?"

"Put some clothes on, I need you to come with me. Now."

"What?"

Sai's serious and urgent eyes alarmed him. Hinata volunteered to get him a set of clothes while she went to change so that he may speak with Sai.

"What's going on, Sai?"

Sai hardly moved his body when he spoke, "It's Sakura."

His blue eyes widened, "What happened to her?"

"She's in the hospital."

Naruto closed the distance between them and grabbed his shoulders demanding, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know really. She's stable."

"Stable? The means she was worse before… Talk to me, Sai!"

Suddenly, Sai was not certain what to tell Naruto. He wanted to tell Naruto what he thought had happened, but Tsunade wanted to tell him what was on record.

…_He'll be more hurt if he is lied to. And well, I'm not 100% sure what happened either... _"I will but not now."

Naruto tightened his grip in anxiety, "Tell me now!"

Sai's eyes widened slightly in reaction, "I can't. Sakura's in danger and I need your help **now.**"

Hinata, now dressed, rushed into the kitchen with a pair of shorts and shirt for Naruto to put on. "Naruto, we should go with Sai and see what's happening. We're wasting time here…"

Naruto glanced back at Hinata and then looked back at Sai, "I thought you said she was stable."

"…Her parents want to kill her."

Naruto dropped his hands and stepped back in shock, "What…?"

Sai shifted his weight and frowned, "Look, if we don't hurry, they might actually kill her. I need your help to convince them not to. Please trust me. I'll tell you when we get there."

A stunned Hinata slowly made her way to Naruto and handed him the clothing. He didn't bother leaving the room to throw the clothes on; it didn't matter since Sai already saw him only in underwear. He nodded at Sai and grabbed Hinata's hand as they all poofed out of the apartment.

* * *

Hinata could not fight the blush across her cheeks as she realized Naruto was naturally including her in moments such as this one. Her flush didn't last long, however, as they reappeared in the hospital and she was reminded of the danger Sakura was in. Sai led the couple and they noticed guards at Sakura's door from afar. The Harunos exited Sakura's room in tears and walked down the opposite end of the hall. Naruto started to walk ahead but Sai held him back.

"Wait, no one is supposed to know about her stay here as per Hokage's orders. Especially you."

"But—"

"I will explain later. Just follow me."

Sai led them out to the courtyard where they could sneak in from the outside through her window. Naruto paused halfway through the window once he saw Sakura in her bed. He then forced himself to move again so that he could let Hinata in after him. Despite this, he was too shocked to help her in as he normally would have; lucky for him she was ninja too.

Sakura look ashen in her bed, intubated and wired anywhere possible. Her bland and pale skin almost blended into the white sheets and the only color noticeable was her now dull pink hair. Naruto would have given anything to see her green eyes again- even if they were sad ones. Hinata rushed over to her bedside with teary eyes and noted all the machines sustaining Sakura's life.

Naruto did not move further and did not blink as he slowly spoke, "This is what you meant by stable…" he turned to Sai who was behind him, "What made her this way? And how can her parents **kill** her when she's like this?"

As he spoke, Hinata had been reading Sakura's chart at the foot-board and a gasp escaped her lips. It was barely heard amongst the beeping and whirring of her friend's life support. Both men looked at Hinata who took two steps backward and covered her mouth in shock. Naruto looked concerned while Sai looked expectant.

"Why? It can't…"

Naruto could not bring himself to move to her bedside still, "What is it?"

Hinata looked tearfully to Naruto.

"What…?"

"This wasn't an accident…"

Anger bubbled inside his chest as he asked her, "Then someone did this to her?"

She shook her head, unsure how to respond more clearly. Confusion and desperation reigned over him and it showed in his voice when he spoke next, "Can someone please just tell me what the hell is going on here?"

When Hinata saw that Sai was not certain, she mustered her courage and approached her beloved. Appreciative, Naruto met her halfway.

"Naruto, Sakura… It says she… She did this to herself."

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "No… Why…?"

More courageous, for the sake of Naruto, Hinata continued, "Her chart says she drowned herself in her bathwater."

Tears brimmed his brilliant blue eyes as he held Hinata's offered hands and he looked at Sakura in disbelief, "Sakura wouldn't do that. No. She.."

Hinata let go of his tight grip and held his shoulders, getting his attention, "Let's be happy Sai found her okay? The chart says that Sai performed CPR; if he hadn't done that before he brought her here…"

Letting the information sink in, Naruto turned to Sai for an explanation. Sai finally moved forward and looked to Naruto, "What's important this very moment is saving her."

"But why would the Harunos do that to her? How?"

"Tsunade said they were her proxy; meaning they make medical decisions for her whenever she is not able to. If Hinata had read further into the file, she would have known that Sakura's in a deep coma where the chance of her ever awakening would be close to a miracle. Nothing in her body is functioning. Strangely enough, her brain is flat but the chakra there is still circulating. She should be declared medically dead. However, there is still chakra... This leaves her parents with a hard choice and they'd rather she be unplugged than live for who knows how long this could be."

Feeling week in the knees, Naruto let Hinata guide him to a chair nearby. A long moment passed as he stared at the ground in thought. Sai moved over to Sakura and inspected her skin. Hinata found it strange of Sai to do that but she chose not to bring it up.

Finally Naruto spoke up without looking up, "Sai, I have to agree with her parents. If what you and that file says is true then it might be best for Sakura."

Hinata quietly cried, "Naruto…"

"Something is amiss," Sai softly spoke through his inspection.

Upon receiving silence, Sai looked up to see their grief stricken eyes looking at him. He stood up straight and spoke in a low voice so that no one else would hear him speak, "Naruto, Tsunade had decided to declare this a suicide attempt **officially **to protect Sakura should she ever wake from this. But I think this is something else and you might agree if you remember what happened earlier today. Tsunade might already know; Gaara too."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you remember what you found in Sakura's apartment today? The argument and… research?"

Thinking back, Naruto realized what Sai was referring to; "But how would you—"

"I found her too; after you left."

"But she didn't do anything after that. Besides, Gaara knew it didn't work. He assured me."

"I know, but when I found Sakura, she still had those tattoos on her in the bath. They never even smeared in all that soap. But by the time Tsunade had seen her, the markings were gone before she was able to even notice anything."

"Gaara said—"

"I know. But she still tried something. I think she's still here, alive. Just trapped in her own body by accident."

Letting the theories and pieces fit into place, it made more sense than suicide and it would explain why Tsunade would be concerned for her safety should anyone know she attempted kinjutsu."So there's a better chance for her to be brought back to us. We just need to undo her seal."

Sai nodded, "Yes, that's why you need to speak with the Harunos so they do not make a mistake. They won't listen to anyone but you. Just don't let Tsunade become aware that you know anything."

Hinata asked, "Why would she hide this from him?"

Sai answered, "This is for Naruto's safety as well. Considering things that have happened plus the possibility of either Naruto or Kakashi going to Suna to speak about this…"

At the mention of Suna, Hinata remembered Gaara's role in this from Naruto's narrative to her; "Shouldn't Gaara know about this?"

Naruto formed a tight fist on his leg as he regretfully spoke, "We can't tell him. He will be prosecuted for sharing the scroll. Not to mention how crushed he will be, knowing he played a part in Sakura's situation."

Sai added, "He may very well be executed if an investigation is launched and her condition is proven to be caused by the kinjustu. The investigation would also proved Sakura guilty and she'd be punished if this gets reversed; that is if the elders don't pull the plug on her themselves."

Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's tense shoulder and looked fearfully at Sakura, "Then what are we to do?"

Naruto replied, "I will talk to Sakura's parents privately in the afternoon. Sai will have to speak with Tsunade since he is the only one supposed to know. And I will have to make sure Gaara will never hear of this."

Sai asked, "How can you protect Gaara from a danger you are not supposed to know about? You can easily choose not to tell Gaara anything but, if Tsunade decides to include him in her own investigation, then you going to or messaging Suna would surely be suspicious."

"I don't know but I have to try something if it comes down to it."

Naruto looked at Sakura, _I have to __**try.**__ I am not losing anyone else._

* * *

_A/N: There you have it! I bumped this all out in one day so I hope you liked it. Sai's CPR and back slapping scene was supposed to be sloppy. Few people who are trained in CPR (and I assume ANBU/ROOT would have basic medical training) would rarely keep up to date with such things. These ninja cells had medic nins in their groups so I am certain that Sai would be rusty in something like CPR. He did seem a little emotional, loud, and panicky but that's what I wanted. He was alone, no one was there to witness it, and it was his friend who might have been dead in a sad uncharacteristic way. So, hope that helps you understand where that approach came from :)  
_

_Please leave comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism in a review. I appreciate and take all into consideration!_

_Until next time._

_LJG_


	8. Into the Lion's Den

Naruto's

**The Kinjutsu**

_By Little Japanime Girl_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, nor am affiliated with the production or profits in any way. This work is fanmade and produced solely for entertainment.

A/N: I finally picked this story up and my interest and excitement for it has been sparked once again. I hope I can maintain something steady to update frequently with hopes of completion in the near future.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Into the Lion's Den_.

Naruto paced outside of the Haruno residence's front gates. Their three-story home sat modestly in between two other private houses; theirs was the only one which had a gate and front lawn landscape which provided ample privacy and mystery to the home. The neighboring houses typically had picket fences but the Haruno's home displayed iron double gates with the property bordered by cement walls about 7 feet high.

The first time Naruto and Sai went to her parents' home as teenagers, they teased her for being wealthy but Sakura assured them heatedly that they were merely middle class citizens who happened to enjoy more privacy than other families. The response made the boys more curious as to who her parents were and what they did for a living to require secrecy. Sakura never appeared in public with her parents and almost never mentioned them. Sai innocently asked her once if her were ashamed of her pink hair and if that would be why they never travelled in public. Sai received a black eye and it was surprisingly from Naruto because Sakura began to cry. Sakura's and his reactions were both exaggerated considering Sai was innocent and naïve in his inquiry but Naruto felt he had to somehow make up for Sakura's tears.

At that time, their moment was interrupted by her mother whose face was one never to forget. She was so beautiful and possessed such large doe eyes that never lied to those which held their gaze. Haruno-san later explained to them that they all held demanding lives which made it difficult to all travel about together as often as they would like. Her father was someone they were never able to meet formally because his time was dominated out of Konoha on work Sakura never knew the details of.

Today, Naruto found himself unsure of entering the gates. He was not sure how to proceed with her mother because for one, her parents had rights to what he intended to ask them not do, and two, he was not supposed to know about Sakura's hospitalization yet. Regardless of their feelings, Naruto knew Sakura deserved a chance to come back to them because Sai gave him hope to believe that Sakura is not dead. Not yet.

Before he could decide for himself on what to do, one of the front gates opened and he was faced with a man with strawberry blond hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes whose shape mirrored Sakura's. He was very tall and had unruly straight short hair with red stubble on his face. His figure and expression carried an air of something he knew very well for the majority of his life. This man who stood before Naruto was a well-disciplined and confident fighter. As to what kind of fighter this man was, he could not guess by looking. His clothing was suitable for travel, fighting, and even espionage but it was a uniform Naruto was not familiar with.

"You're Naruto."

Instantly straightening to his full height, and with respect, Naruto affirmed with a nod, "Are you Haruno-san?"

"Haruno Tadashi."

With a respectful bow, Naruto replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san—"

"Tadashi-san is fine, son," Tadashi gestures with a nod to his home, "I take it you came to see Yasuko-chan?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly, "Actually, I came to see both of you. It's urgent. I just heard—"

A frown made its way to his previously calm demeanor; "Word travels fast. We were there just a few hours ago."

"Please understand my position in Sakura-chan's life—"

Tadashi sternly interrupted, "I am well aware. It is no secret in Konoha."

"Then you understand why I am here requesting a moment of your and Yasuko-san's time. It won't take long—"

"Relax. We expected you'd come but we simply assumed it would be much later. We were told you were not to know right away. Given the circumstances and your impulsive behavior, Godaime wanted to wait before you were notified."

Apologetic for pushing himself on him at this time, Naruto quickly responded, "Surely this news could not be hidden from me long. And that's why I am here."

The front door slowly opened and the two men saw the beautiful Yasuko step into the threshold, allowing Naruto to see her grief-stricken face. Yasuko's wavy auburn hair and blue eyes stuck out strong against her pale skin. The gentle woman's eyes were puffy and cheeks damp from tears.

"Naruto, honey. Come in. You two have been out there at the gate too long already. Please, let's discuss inside."

As Naruto followed Sakura's father across the front lawn and into the home, he allowed himself a moment to reflect on his impression of them. The day they met Sakura's mother years ago, he and Sai wondered how such a warm and gentle mother could have such a straightforward daughter with a temper. After meeting her father, Naruto can see where Sakura found the straightforward and stubborn fighter she has grown into. Despite Tadashi seeming so rough, Naruto can fully understand the need of so much privacy and he could only imagine the lengths the Haruno's have taken to protect their only child from outside threats from bullies (for her pink hair) to enemies wanting revenge (be it because of Sakura or, he can now assume, Tadashi's work.)

Naruto quietly followed Sakura's parents past the foyer and into the living room. The Haruno's home contained a blend of western and Japanese furniture. Their living room was moderately western, yet their dining area and den downstairs were traditionally Japanese. As the men sat down, they realized that Yasuko had already prepared and served tea on the table before going outside for them. Tadashi sat with Yasuko on a small couch as Naruto sat on one of the chairs opposite to them. The men took a sip of the tea in appreciation of Yasuko's hospitality/care and once the cups were placed back on the coffee table, Tadashi and Yasuko looked at Naruto expectantly.

"I will be blunt. I need you to refract your choice to pull the plug on Sakura."

Yasuko opened her mouth to reply but Tadashi calmly interrupted, "That decision is left to us alone and we choose to let Sakura go. She's brain dead and it's unfair to Sakura if we keep her plugged in order to save our grief. Contrary, if you really do love her if only a fraction as much as we do, then you would agree with us."

"Please don't take offense but… I do love Sakura as my life and I cannot agree with you."

Yasuko teared up again as she spoke up, "I will not make my child suffer any more. She's already had a difficult time in her short life."

"That's still not reason to cut her life shorter. Please, all I ask is that you give me some time."

Tadashi frowned deeply, "Give **you** time? Time for what? She's the one in that bed, bound to life only by mechanical assistance as a machine powered by electricity. Her brain is **dead**. What more is there to consider? And why would you possibly need more time? Our decision is final."

"Please—"

Yasuko gently pressed, "Naruto-kun… We already signed the papers. It's scheduled to happen tonight."

Naruto slid off the seat and onto his knees with tears building in his eyes, "You can't! I can't tell you why or how, but Sai and I have good reason to believe—"

Tadashi angrily interrupted, "Believe what? That there will be some kind of miracle she will wake up?"

"Not miraculously, just—"

"And let's say this miracle happens. She wakes up. Then what? My daughter's brain would have been dead for too long for her to ever function again. What life as a shinobi could she have afterwards? And who's to say post-coma therapy will ever truly help her after the state she is in now?"

Naruto desperately shook his head, trying to shake his defeat off Tadashi, "No. And being shinobi is not as important as her life!"

Raising his voice with stronger force, Tadashi stood up, "And as a person? How could she live? What work could she possibly be of use for? And as a woman? Who would want to marry her like that? Who could? And children? You thought about life after today, Naruto? Sakura did. All the time. After knowing our child's desires and ambitions, how could we allow her to be crippled to be dead in life? How! Answer me this!"

Defiantly, Naruto looked at the Haruno couple and pleaded, "I cannot tell you more but I need to **prove** to you that there is a chance she can return to us, and without physical repercussions. **Please!** I am no one to you but a mere outsider with no proper leverage to demand anything from you both, but I **beg** you to allow me this request. Sakura is more to me than you can understand. I'd do anything for her and I am doing everything possible for her to come back to us. But I can't do that if you two kill her tonight!"

Quietly and misty eyed, Tadashi clenched his jaw as he ground out, "We did not kill her. She did."

Admonished, Naruto stood up to his feet and blurted out, "That's a lie! Don't believe it!"

Yasuko stood up beside her husband and held his arm as she pleaded, "Naruto-kun, please tell us what you know! Our baby would never drown herself… Please!"

Torn, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Please… this is serious and it may… put many people in serious prosecution if this gets out… Even Sakura will get caught for sure."

Impatiently, Tadashi snapped, "I know that. You think I wouldn't suspect the nature of her hospitalization after all the secrecy of who gets to know what about my daughter? Nothing adds up and I honestly would have bought it as an accident even if they did not make it a point not to tell you and Hatake-san, of all people, right away."

Fear of letting out the truth, Naruto feigned ignorance, "But why—"

"I'm not stupid. I purposely left with my wife from the hospital as soon as I felt your chakra in my daughter's room. I knew once Sai would find you, you'd figure out something that I don't know and would come here if there really was something else behind this event.

Hope shone through his blue eyes as she asked, "So does that mean you lied to me about signing—"

"No, everything I said has been true. We were counting on continuing forward if we did not see you by nightfall."

"Then, that means you'll—"

"I cannot change my mind until you convince us it's worth possibly ruining my daughter's life as a warrior and woman."

Naruto slowly sunk into his seat in defeat, "But it's for her and other people's safety that I can't tell you…"

Yasuko saw that her husband was starting to lose his control and so she pulled him to sit back down with her on the sofa. It was she who spoke this time, "Naruto-kun, who better to trust to protect Sakura than her own parents? Even if we cannot contribute productively to cure her condition- if there is one- then we can at least hold your words secret, even from our own daughter until we lose our very breath. But please, without understanding your hope's foundation, we cannot confidently refract our decision."

Naruto bit his lip in uncertainty, he knew that they would do whatever it took to keep the secret safe but he did not want to implicate her parents either in such a crime. They would run risk of punishment as well, even if Sakura's life could not be recuperated. The dark recesses of Naruto's mind still ran that possibility…

Tadashi pressed on, "We don't have time, son. So, either you talk now or I go where you stopped me from going earlier, the hospital."

He knew time was of the essence and decided to tell them only enough to placate them, he did not want her parents any further distraught either if they knew why she did what she did, which no one was sure yet if it was the kinjutsu or Sakura's depression that got her where she is now.

"Sakura ran some research and tried a forbidden technique."

Tadashi frowned, "Which kinjutsu? Why?"

"Details are not confirmed as to which and we can only speculate why."

Yasuko frowned as well when she asked," Does this have to do with that Uchiha's death?"

Naruto could not hide the truth on the sore topic and chose to be vague, "Possibly."

Tadashi did not seem convinced and asked, "How do you know about this?"

"Yesterday, I was visiting her because a mutual friend told me she didn't look well. That's when I walked in on her research. Of course, I did not know what it was at the time and I asked her to come over and talk about it last night. Last night she did not show up and I was going to wait to look for her today but Said woke me up early this morning because he was the one who found her last night. It seems that he was checking up on her and used to spare key when there was no answer at her door. That's… that's when he found her."

"That still doesn't tell us it was caused by the kinjutsu. I have never heard of one that required a bath and to drown in it!"

Naruto swallowed nervously because he had to divulge something vital, "Well… by the time she was seen in the hospital, no one was able to see it. But Sai… when he found her she had markings on her skin and he said they would not rub off. Because of their mysterious disappearance, Sai suspects her coma is simply a binding she is under and that the drowning was a mere accident. Maybe because the effects of the kinjutsu are delayed or she could have done something incorrectly."

"Hm…"

Encouraged by their pensive looks, Naruto spoke up quickly, "That's why Sai and I would like you to buy us some time to investigate on our own. Tsunade wants to keep this quiet to protect Sakura's crime and she knows even less of this. She only suspects it."

Naruto allowed them another moment to think it over before he asked for their decision. It seemed to cost Tadashi a lot of distress to gamble on Naruto's explanation when he silently nodded in response.

Naruto grinned and stood up, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The Harunos stood as well when Yasuko spoke, "I will only grant you four weeks of time to investigate. And we expect a report in fifteen days. If there is nothing conclusive in fifteen days, then we will reconsider the four weeks for a shorter time."

"But—"

Tadashi tiredly interrupted, "Please do as we ask since we are sacrificing a lot by giving you extra time based on rumors. No one actually saw her perform the technique and she never confirmed interest in it with you or Sai. No one seems to know the technique yet. And have you or Sai actually looked at the research you supposedly walked in on?"

Naruto regrettably shook his head, "When we walked in on her. Sai helped her clean up afterward and turns out the notes were discarded by Sakura herself."

The notes not being available were actually true but Tadashi still seemed doubtful. The three then walked out the home as Tadashi spoke, "Well, we will keep our promise to you to give you time and keep the information private. Now, we are heading to the hospital. Would you like to come?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot see her now. I will be sure to do so later. Thank you very much for trusting me. I promise to have something in 15 days."

Yasuko furrowed her brows in concern, "I hope so… Good luck, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned confidently, "She'll come back to us, I swear!"

Tadashi nodded once in affirmation and led everyone outside of the gates. At the gates, the Harunos poofed out in a puff of smoke in what Naruto assumed to be the hospital.

"That wasn't too bad."

Startled, Naruto looked behind him to see Sai leaning against the neighbor's picket fence. It was hard to see him well enough in the dusk's dimness.

"I had to confess a little but they finally agreed under certain conditions. They're convinced something is wrong but they are also convinced she cannot come back to us normally."

"Hm."

Sai started to walk and Naruto began to walk beside him, "Sai, we're fucked."

He was in mid tap on his cigarette case, "Oh?" he then pulled one out and placed it between his lips before muttering, "Why is that?"

Naruto tiredly rubbed the side of his neck as he sighed out, "How can I learn anything about the kinjutsu without going to Tsunade or Gaara?"

Sai pulled a long drag from his now lit cigarette before letting the smoke out slowly as he replied, "Well, we might have to pick one of the lesser evils if we can't find out on our own…"

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I wanted to continue but I don't have time tonight and besides, where I go next might need it's own chapter anyway. Please let me know what you think and FYI, I can start uploading images to correspond to my stories again. Haha finally got my ass to replace my scanner.

By for now!

LJG


End file.
